CODE:GARDIAN
by Alexavis
Summary: after episode 95, a girl who helped franz create X.A.N.A. and lyoko appears, along with a new foe. JxA UxY OxOC WxOC
1. so it begins again

-1Chapter 1 So it begins….again

burgessa-I do not own code lyoko but I do own Crystal .

--

After turning off the supercomputer, Aelita went to bed ready to start a new life without X.A.N.A. and lyoko.

-Aelita's dream/flashback-

"Happy birthday Crystal!" Aelita said to a girl with blue hair. "Thanks Aelita! You're the greatest friend in the world!" Crystal said. "Crystal, it's time." "What do you mean daddy?" Aelita asked her father. "Well, Crystal is going away to help me on a project," Franz Hopper answered. "I, I, I just didn't know how to tell you. We've been friend forever , but your dad said you shouldn't know about the project yet." Crystal said with a tear. "Don't go Crystal!" Aelita cried. "We'll see each other again. I promise." Crystal and Franz got into a car and drove off leaving Aelita to cry.

-end Aelita's dream/flashback-

That same night, the supercomputer turned itself on and a blue hair girl appeared in the forest sector.

--

The next day

The gang was sitting down for lunch when Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"What is it Jeremy?" Odd asked with a mouth for of mashed potatoes.

"someone turned the supercomputer back on!"

"What!!"

Just then a bright light emitted from the laptop and filled the room.

"what happened Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea Aelita."

"that was just me freezing time to talk with you lyoko warriors." said a voice from the laptop.

"who are you?" everyone asked.

"my name is Crystal." at that moment a girl with blue hair appeared on the computer screen.

"you're the girl from my dream!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Aelita it's good to see you again. Remember I promised we'd see each other again!"

"you know her?" Yumi asked.

"yes before I was virtualized on lyoko long ago she was my best friend. I just remembered in a dream I had last night."

"I don't blame you for forgetting me Aelita, X.A.N.A. did steal your memory . But I didn't turn on the supercomputer and freeze time for a reunion."

"then why did you?" Ulrich asked.

"because your fight on lyoko is not over yet. When the military found out Franz Hopper created X.A.N.A. to destroy carthage, they created a program called A.X. aka ANTI X.A.N.A. to stop X.A.N.A. it got stuck in a firewall Franz created to protect X.A.N.A. and was inactive for years until…."

"until what?" Jeremy asked.

"until a part of X.A.N.A. your program didn't destroy was absorbed by A.X. and it became just like X.A.N.A. but more powerful. But I need your help. Come to lyoko and we can get started."

"on our way," Aelita said.

--

At the factory

_Transfer Aelita_

_Transfer Yumi_

_Scanner Aelita_

_Scanner Yumi_

_Virtualization!_

Jeremy said over the intercom

_Odd, Ulrich your next_

_Transfer Odd_

_Transfer Ulrich_

_Scanner Odd_

_Scanner Ulrich_

_Virtualization!_


	2. crystal

-1Chapter 2 Crystal  
burgessa-hey I am back and with chapter 2 I hope you guys review!! I want to know suggestions for later chapters! Hey Kioshie do the disclaimer for me  
Kioshie-we do not own code lyoko  
burgessa-but we do own Crystal, A.X. and sector 6(you'll read about this sector in this chapter)  
Crash! boom! bang!  
Kioshie- what was that?  
burgessa-A.X. escape from the cage I put him in!!  
Kioshie-looks like the lyoko warriors will get to meet him this chapter  
burgessa-I don't know so on with the chapter!!  
--

Odd and Ulrich dropped to the ground in the forest sector next to Aelita and Yumi.  
"hello everyone!" Crystal said. She had medium long sea blue hair and her outfit looked just like Aelita's old outfit except that it was blue.

Odd P.O.V.  
I have never felt like this before with any other girl. She is so . . . beautiful. There was something . . . different, yeah different about the other girls I went out with. There just wasn't that . . . that . . . that spark that I get when I look into Crystal's eyes.

Crystal P.O.V.  
I knew as soon as I saw him that I was in love!! He was so cute with his purple tail and purple kitty ears!!  
I shook my head. I have business to deal with so I'll have to tell him I love him later.  
"Aelita!!" I said running to hug her.  
"Crystal!" she said back. We hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.  
"like I said long ago. We'd see each other again and here we are!!"  
"well now that that is over. I'm Yumi," a black hair Japanese girl said to me, waving her hand in greeting. "I'm Ulrich," said a burnete samurai boy,with a acknowledging nod.  
"I'm Odd," said the cute purple cat boy.  
"And I'm Jeremy" said a voice I think was the boy who helps the gang on the supercomputer.

normal P.O.V.  
"well we don't want to waste time so follow me," Crystal said. At that moment a blue overboard appeared in front of her and she jumped on it.  
"Here are your vehicles." Jeremy said as the overboard, overwing and overbike appeared. Odd got on his overboard, Yumi on her overwing, Ulrich on his overbike and Aelita took to the skies on her wings and they all took off.  
After a few minutes they appeared at the end of the sector. "What are we doing here?" Ulrich asked.  
"watch and see," Crystal said as she shot a blue energy field in front of her. As it hit something, a giant door appeared and opened up. "welcome to our sector. Sector 6! A.X. can't get in here so think of it as our lyoko base." she said finally. Inside there was a mix of the 5 sectors. In one corner there was a forest, to the right of it was mountains, to the right of that was a desert, to the right of that was ice and in the middle was sector five. In each "sector" was one tower but in "sector" 5 there were 2, making 6 in total and each one was a different color.The section the gang was in was the forest since they just came from there. "You each get a tower," Crystal said, "the pink one in the ice area is Aelita's, the yellow one in the desert is Ulrich's, the dark green one in the mountains is Yumi's, the purple one here in the forest is Odd's, the blue one in the sector 5 area is mine and the navy blue one beside mine is William's."  
"William?!" they all asked shocked.  
"yes he is. it wasn't his fault he got captured on his first trip to Lyoko. he didn't have experience and he didn't know how dangerus the scipazoa(sp?) was or what it did. besides he is part of the supercomputer's memory so he is immune to the return trips. anyways, depending on the sector we come from will change where we come in here." Suddenly the blue tower started beeping. "I'll be right back," she said running into the tower.

Crystal P.O.V.  
As my interface appeared I noticed that A.X. had activated a tower in the desert sector and quickly rushed back out of the tower.  
"hurry to the door in the desert area," I yelled to the others, "A.X. has activated a tower in the desert."  
We all headed into the desert and went straight for the tower when suddenly a figure appeared in front of the tower. "hello lyoko warriors. I've been expecting you." the figure said.


	3. AX appears!

-1Chapter 3 A.X. appears!

burgessa- we are back with chapter 3!  
Kioshie-yeah and we still have the A.X. problem burgessa  
burgessa-yeah I'm working on. Hopefully the lyoko warriors will make him come crawling back to us  
Crystal- hey guys what's going on in here?  
Kioshie-hey your suppose to be in the desert right now  
Crystal-I was taking a break. Speaking of which I should get back now  
burgessa-do the disclaimer for us Crystal before you go  
Crystal-burgessa and Kioshie do not own code lyoko.  
burgessa and Kioshie - but we do own Crystal, A.X., and sector 6  
All 3-so on with the chapter!!

"who are you?" everyone asked.  
"FOOLS," he said with force and authority "I am A.X." The figure said with an evil laugh.  
"Crystal you forgot to tell us he had a body," Odd pointed out.  
"I didn't know Odd."  
"Lets just kick his butt and go home," Ulrich said.  
"monsters attack!!" A.X. commanded stretching forth a clawed hand. Suddenly 5 mega tanks, 5 tarantulas, 5 crabs, and 5 hornets appeared. "Ulrich you take the mega tanks, Odd the tarantulas, Yumi the crabs, and Aelita the hornets, and I'll take care of A.X." Crystal quickly commanded, and like that a battle erupted. It was almost like time had slowed as the bullets flew by. Jeremy sat gripping the chair arm so hard he was afraid that it would break. To Jeremy time seemed to slow as he watched the damage meters.  
"Odd, you're down to 30 life points. Ulrick you've got 40, Yumi just 10, Aelita 50, crystal watch out you started with 500 but damage is 50 points each, and now your down to 50." "don't you think i am trying not to get hit?" Crystal asked sarcastically. "He's tough" She said while trying to dodge attacks.

Ulrich managed to wipe out 3 mega tanks, Odd got rid of 4 tarantulas, Yumi got 3 crabs out, Aelita had finished with her hornets and was helping Yumi, while Crystal was having a tough time with A.X.  
"fool. You think you can beat me that easily?" A.X. said as he formed black smoke in his hands and pushed Crystal into the digital sea.  
"No!" everyone yelled as they saw Crystal plummet off the side. And as if on cue, all the monsters disappeared.  
A.X. laughed. "We will meet again!" he said as he vanished with a puff of black smoke.(think when William was controlled by X.A.N.A.)

For what seemed like an eternity the lyoko gang was silent. Aelita was sad that the last part of her childhood was gone forever, Yumi and Ulrick were sad because without Crystal it was going to be hard to defeat A.X., and no one knew why Odd was sad, but it look like if he could he would cry.  
Jeremy had noticed something on the supercomputer. Guys, I don't know what it is, but something is coming towards you.  
Everyone looked around a little frantic as they searched for monsters. What they saw was a ball of light coming towards them which looked a lot like Franz Hopper.  
"daddy?" Aelita cried out. It was indeed Franz. He stopped in front of Aelita and gently lay Crystal onto the ground. Dropping her sounds painful.  
Guys, Jeremy said, Franz says you need to get Crystal to her tower immediately .  
"thank you daddy," Aelita replied with a smile. Assured that everything was in order, Franz returned to the digital sea before A.X. knew he was there.  
Odd picked up Crystal and said, " lets go." everyone left on foot to the door and luckily it was still there. Everyone rushed in with Odd running into Crystal's tower and setting her down on the platform.  
Wow. Crystal just regained all her life points.

Crystal opened her slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "hey. Shouldn't you guys be getting back to school."  
She's right it's getting late.  
"Jeremy don't worry about my materialization program. When I'm not fighting A.X. I've got a lot of free time, so i'll work on it."  
"goodnight Crystal" everyone said and then they left the factory.

Crystal P.O.V.  
"I don't have to do any work since Franz gave it to me when he saved me, but I want to surprise them." I walked back into my tower and started to work on my interface. "let's see, I have to create a record of me, enroll me at Kadic, so I better get on that.(types on interface) looks like i'll have to activate a tower in order to get enough power"

-The next day-

Normal P.O.V.  
"students quiet down. I have an announcement . We have a new student here at Kadic. Come on in."the princepel said and  
a young lady with blue hair walked confidently into the room. "hi. My name is Crystal Stones. I'm Aelita's sister."  
Everyone stared. Even the lyoko gang minus Yumi since she was in a different class


	4. crystal on earthAX's first attack

-1

chapter 4 crystal on earth/A.X's first attack

burgessa-hello people!!  
kioshie-don't tell me you had 12 sodas again  
burgessa-bouncing on wall  
crystal(walking into room seeing burgessa)- let me guess, she had alot of soda again.  
kioshie-yes and stop leaving the story  
crystal-why i get a nice break from A.X. when i do  
A.X.(from other room)- crystal i will destroy you!! once i get out of this cage!  
burgessa-here you go(unlocks cage)  
A.X.- thanks now i can destroy crystal  
crystal goes into her lyoko form and battle erupts  
kioshie- if you're gonna do that go into the story  
crystal and A.X.-fine  
burgessa-weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
kioshie-well at least she writes desent storys when she's high on caffine.  
burgessa-weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!(still bouncing off the walls)  
kioshie-ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
burgessa-disclaimer we no owne code lyoko. we do owne A.X., secter 6, and christel.  
kioshie- well at least she remembered the disclaimer spelling or not (burgessa still bouncing on wall)on with the story  
burgessa-weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

"crystal you can take a seat beside aelita,"ms.hertz said.  
"thanks." She walked over to aelita and sat down.  
"so like i was saying,(starts jabbing about science stuff)"  
"what are you doing here?"aelita asked.  
"tell you after class," Crystal answered.  
bring!!  
"ok class don't forget about your phisics exam monday."  
Everyone got up and left for the courtyard.  
"hey guys," Yumi said walking up to the gang when she noticed crystal,"how did you get here crystal?"  
"well remember when i fell into the digital sea?" everyone nodded "when franz saved me he gave me the program so here i am!"  
beep beep beep when jeremy's laptop.  
"bad news guys. activated tower in the ice sector."  
"lets go." Ulrich said.  
"wait ice sector?!" Crystal thought. "it couldn't be the tower i activated can it?" she shook her head and ran after the others.

--

-halfway though the sewers-  
"Ugh" Crystal said holding her head.  
Odd heard her and turned around "Is somthing wrong Crystal?"  
"it's just... ugh" Crystal moaned as she collapsed onto the ground.  
"Crystal!!"  
"Odd. Crystal hurry up!" Yumi yelled.  
"Be there in a sec!" he yelled down the sewer. "Crystal wake up," he said gently shaking her  
little did odd know that A.X. was taking control of her and the A.X. eyes replaced hers(A.X. eyes look like the upsidedown version of xana's)  
Crystal gave an evil smile as she opened her eyes and got up.  
"Crystal?" Odd asked a little nervously.  
"She's gone you idiot," said A.X., his new voice a mixture of his and crystal's voice. Odd nearly screamed as he looked into Crystal's eyes and saw A.X. staring back.

meanwhile in the lab

"What's taking them so long?" Jeremy asked.  
"Maybe they got caught in A.X.'s attack." Ulrich said.  
Jeremy started typing on the keyboard pulling up Odd's cell number.  
"Odd you there?"  
"Yeah, but i figured out A.X.'s attack."  
"What is it?"  
"Somhow he took over Crystal's body."  
"Let me check the supercomputer's memory maybe i can figure out how he did it"  
crack  
"Odd you still there? Odd? Okay better check fast," Jeremy said typing faster. Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich watched with batted breath. Jeremy finally sighed. "Look's like the tower was activated by Crystal first, but then A.X. gained control."  
"Why would Crystal have to activate a tower?" Yumi asked.  
"She must not have had enough power or somthing," Aelita answered.  
"Right now lets deactivate the tower before A.X. kills Odd," Jeremy said.  
transfer ulrich  
transfer yumi  
transfer aelita  
scanner ulrich  
scanner yumi  
scanner aelita  
virturalazation

--  
"Come on Crystal it's me Odd," Odd said trying to dodge a few electric blasts  
"Is that all you have to say?" A.X. asked with a laugh. "What a fool!" he said with an evil smile as he threw another big blast of electricity.

Ulrich you've got 20 life points left  
Yumi just 10  
Hang on a little longer. Aelita is almost at the tower  
Yumi and Ulrich froze as they were hit by lasers and devirtulized  
Aelita reached the 2nd platform and placed her hand on the interface  
AELITA  
CODE  
LYOKO  
. . . but nothing happened  
"Uh jeremy we've got a problem!"  
What is it Aelita?  
"The tower won't take the lyoko code!"Aelita said as Ulrich and Yumi walked into the room.  
"what?!"

Back in the sewers

"Crystal fight it!"  
Crystal's body fell to its knees as a light shot out of her and headed for the factory. it entered the lab.  
"What is that?" Yumi asked.  
"I don't know," Jeremy answered.  
The light entered the supercomputer and appeared on Lyoko with crystal's form and rushed into the tower  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Jeremy?"  
"Yes, but how is it possible?"  
it placed it's hand on the interface  
CRYSTAL  
CODE  
GARDIAN  
(now you know why i chose that title)  
Data flew down the walls of the tower, the light now identified as crystal's spirit left the super computer and entered her body while A.X. screamed still trying to maintain control, but he failed and left her body.  
"Crystal!" Odd said weakly running over to her and hugged her. (OxC moment oo la la)  
Crystal opened her eyes seeing Odd huging her. Crystal blushed.  
"uh Odd you can let go now."  
"Sorry" he said letting go of her  
"Aw go ahead."  
"Ok" he said hugging her again, but this time he kissed her on the lips  
Crystal blushed with pleasure.  
"Hey Odd having fun?" Ulrich asked laughing.  
"When did you guys get here?" they both asked embaresed.  
"Just in time to see the kiss" Aelita replied.  
"So are you guys a couple?" Jeremy asked.  
"I'd like it," Crystal said kissing Odd again. "You are really cute"  
"Ok your much better than the other girls i dated, cause i never kissed or hugged them," Odd said kissing her again.


	5. the lyoko warriors band is born!

-1chapter 5 the lyoko warriors(band) is born!

burgessa- ok so kioshie took my soda and candy away stares  
kioshie- it was for your own good you let A.X. out!  
burgessa- speaking of A.X.  
A.X. (walks into room)- i am ready to go back in the cage now.  
crystal(following A.X.)- ha ha  
burgessa- ok i don't now what happened but i guess you whooped his butt  
crystal-grins yep!  
kioshie- ok now we would like to introduse a new member to this authors note. Kasi Karra!!  
Kasi Karra- Hi!  
burgessa- Kasi Karra has been editing and changing stuff to make this so good!  
kioshie- claps  
Kasi Karra- thank you thank you  
kioshie- your welcome  
crystal- hey burgessa! i found the candy!!tosses bag of candy to burgessa  
burgessa-eats candy weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
kioshie -...  
Kasi Karra - ... Can I have some to?  
Burgesa - Sure  
Kasi Karra - Yeah. sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar  
odd walks in  
odd-hello!  
crystal- hey boyfriend have some candytosses odd candy  
odd and crystal-eating candy weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
kioshie-...now we have 4 candy drunk people!! and odd and crystal have to get back to the story!  
crystal and odd- ok bye  
kioshie- ...  
Kasi Karra- we don't own code lyoko or the song used in this chapter ,a world without danger, the code lyoko people do. but we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6 blah blah blah this is a short chapter but if we did more then we would be into chapter 6  
burgessa- on with da story! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

"I am so gonna fail math," Odd moaned throwing his text book on Kiwi.  
"Why don't you ask your girlfriend to touter you?" Ulrich said  
"That's a good idea good buddy! see ya later!" Odd shouted, as he jumped off of his bed and dashed for Crystal's bedroom.

Odd was about to knock on the door when he heard Crystal singing.

"code lyoko, we'll reset it all,  
code lyoko, be there when you call,  
code lyoko, we will stand real tall,  
code lyoko, stronger after all!"

Odd burst though the door.  
"Wow, you can sing crystal!" he said amazed.  
"You think so?" Crystal blushed. "I wrote that song myself, It's called A World Without Danger."  
"That's so good! Hey I know, The school's having a battle of the bands, Why don't we start up a band! I can play the gutiar, Ulrich can play the drums, Yumi the keyboard, Aelita the mixer(whats that thing djs play records on?),Jeremy can be the manger/sound checker and you can be the singer!"  
"Ok, but william has to fight on Lyoko again, so he can play bass gutiar."  
"Well after you said that it wasn't his fault about the captured thing, Yumi gave in and asked him and he said yes."  
"Ok we should call ourselves the Lyoko Warriors, I mean I wrote that song about us." "Cool I'll tell the others," Odd said with a smile as he dashed out the room.

-the night of the battle of the bands-

"Hello Kadic Acadamy! We are the lyoko warriors!"

"There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.  
Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call.  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!


	6. captured

-1chapter 6 captured

burgessa-... i don't feel so good...  
kioshie- told you not to eat that 10th bag of choclate!  
burgessa-but it tasted so good(collapes)  
Kasi Karra(walking into room)- ok this is bad  
kioshie-what is?  
Kasi Karra- well 1, burgessa is fast asleep and 2, A.X. escaped his cage again saying somthing about captureing one of the gang and making them his puppet.  
kioshie-great. Just great. Lets get on with the story and yes it's short today but... face it cliffhangers are contagious  
Kasi Karra- disclaimer we do not own code lyoko balh blah blah we do own crystal sector 6 A.X. blah blah blah

--  
It was just a regular day. School, school, lunch and an A.X. attack.

Currently the odds of the fight were in A.X.'s favor.  
William, Yumi, and Aelita had been devirtualised,  
Ulrich and Odd were low on lifepoints  
and Crystal was fighting A.X.  
A.X. knocked Crystal down as 5 mega tanks rolled in to block Odd and ulrich from getting anywhere near her.  
The megatanks fired and Ulrich devirtulised leaving odd all alone.  
Black smoke formed in A.X.'s hands "You're coming with me," he said covering himself and crystal before disapearring.  
"Noooooooooooo!!" Odd yelled slaming his fist/paw on the ground.  
The tower deactivated,  
"What just happened?" Ulrich asked.  
"It looks like A.X. set a trap just to capture Crystal." Aelita replied.  
"Odd i'm bringing you in" jeremy said  
"Don't bother" Odd said  
running for Sector 6.  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Ulrich asked. "Odd's sulking and Crystal's been captured."  
"Last night Crystal said she had finished a program that can create perfect clones that would act like the real person." Aelita replied.  
"Okay I'll get on it," Jeremy said. "I'm gonna need to create a Crystal clone,and since Odd is sulking and we're leaving him in Lyoko, so we'll need an Odd clone too."


	7. odd's misery

-1chapter 6 and a half Odd's Misery

burgessa-heyo!! so Kasi Karra and kioshie aren't here at the moment but i would like to share whats going on after odd ran off to sector 6 before i post chapter 7. this is what odd's doing after crystal has been captured. i was gonna make it a oneshot but since it goes with CODE:GARDIAN well i made it chapter 6 1/2!! this is all in odd's pov so just letting you know so you ain't confused. so enjoy!!

A.X. knocked Crystal down as 5 mega tanks rolled in to block me and Ulrich from getting anywhere near her.

The megatanks fired and Ulrich devirtulised leaving me all alone to save Crystal.

Black smoke formed in A.X.'s hands and I knew what he was going to do.I ran as fast as I could and tried to grab Crystal. but i wasn't fast enough. if only I had Ulrich's super sprint. "You're coming with me," he said covering himself and Crystal before disapearring.  
"Noooooooooooo!!" I yelled slaming my fist/paw on the ground.  
The tower deactivated,  
"What just happened?" Ulrich asked.  
"Looks like A.X. set a trap just to capture Crystal." Aelita replied.  
"Odd i'm bringing you in" Jeremy said

"Don't bother" I said running for Sector 6. I ran as fast as I could only barely able to see the blurry horizon through my tears.

-a few minutes later-

I ran and ran. That was all I could do. I was mad and sad at the same time.  
After a while I reached the end of the sector. After a second's hesitation I entered sector 6 and ran into my tower.

I sat there on the platform crying for hours.  
When my tears had finally dried up, I got up and started for the ice sector, praying that I might find a trace of crystal or A.X.

After 20 minutes of long, torturous searching in the ice sector, I changed my course and headed for the forest . . . but still no luck.

I headed for the desert still holding that small hope in my heart, but to my dismay there was still no sign of crystal or A.X.

The next place to check was Sector 5. Crystal had managed to work the transport orb to come when any of the gang was at the edge of the Sector.  
Sector 5 was quiet. No sign of creepers anywhere. Not even mantas.

Finally I left straight for the mountins. My final destination

I pushed a button on my belt that Crystal gave me and my overboard appeared. Flying was the only way to search efficiently in the moutain sector, but there was nothing . . . until I spotted an activated tower, the gang and... and... "Crystal!!" I ran fast over there cause I was just so relived that she was there. I needed to know if she was ok.

burgessa-so this is the first time i have done an authors note at the bottom of the story. just telling you that if i was to say any more then i will spoil chapter 7. c ya. don't forget to comment!!


	8. no choice

-1chapter 7 no choice

burgessa-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
kioshie- Great. She's still asleep!  
Kasi Karra- i know what will wake her up(evil grin)  
kioshie-what?  
Kasi Karra-this(pours enourmous bucket of ice water on burgessa with an huge devilish grin)  
burgessa- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek  
kioshie-oh i see  
burgessa- cat are a candy apricot (falls back asleep)  
kioshie-anymore bright ideas smart alec?

Kasi Karra- i have no idea that always woke my brothers up

burgessa- odd is a brain on waffles (mumbles in her sleep)  
kioshie- burgessa wake up!!  
burgessa- huh what?(half awake)  
kioshie- the french are attacking!  
burgessa- tell the french fries the can ketchup the poo for me(falls back asleep again)  
Kasi Karra- that was funny but it didn't work  
kioshie- disclaimer we don't own code lyoko or the volcano sector  
Kasi Karra- we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6, blah blah blah  
kioshie- blah blah blah blah blah on with blah story blah!

--  
Somwhere in the digital sea . . .

"Where am i?" Crystal asked sitting up from being passed out  
"Your in the volcano sector!" said an evil voice.  
"You better let me go!"

"No way. I need you for my plans my little puppet." said A.X. as he walked out of the shadows. ( i haven't mentioned what A.X. looks like so i'll post a pic later.)  
"And what if i refuse?"  
"Your precious Odd will be deleted."

"Now just to give you the upgrade you made with a little extra data."  
Crystal's clothes morphed (i will have the picture posted soon as i get an idea for it plz view it when posted .)  
"Now go and capture Odd." Smoke filled the room and she appeared in the mountain sector with tears in her eyes as she set forward to accomplish the task A.X. had given her oO

--  
in math class

"You know with these clones it's like havng the real Odd and Crystal here," Ulrich said.  
"I know," jermey said as his laptop started beeping. "Activated tower in the mountains."  
"I'll call yumi," Ulrich said, "Good thing classes are almost over."  
at the factory

"transfer, scanner, virtualazation!"  
jeremy said.

in the mountin sector

"Is that who I think it is?" Yumi asked  
in surprise.  
Everyone looked at the tower to see Crystal's proud figure outlined against the black of the tower.  
"Crystal?" everyone turned around to see Odd.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, desperate to know that she was alright as he ran towards her.  
"I'm sorry Odd," she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. "He's not giving me a choice." With amazing speed she grabbed Odd and dove into the digital sea  
.Everyone was shocked. Jermey was on the edge of his seat as odd and crystal disappeared from his screen


	9. another warrior gone

-1burgessa- ねえ、何人までですか(translation- hey people whats up?)  
kioshie-sorry everyone shes been watching to much japanese anime lately!  
burgessa-何が間違っているはずですか？由美さんは、  
日本人です(translation-whats wrong with that? yumi is japanese.)  
Kasi Karra- well you don't have to type in japanese! And if you must insist on doing it do it correctly.  
burgessa-はいそうですよ。そして私を止めることはできません！(translation- yes i do. and you can't make me stop!)  
kioshie ties burgessa up and throws her in cage A.X. was in.  
Kasi Karra-thank goodness!  
(crystal walks in)  
crystal- i'll save you burgesssa!  
crystal unties burgessa and lets her out  
burgessa-結晶のおかげです。免責事項自身のコードlyokoことはありません。この章で作られるがfanfiction linkmastaする友人に送るよりlinkmasta13上のaka deviantartまたは部門に火山の噴火は（それからのWiiとの互換性のゲーム）です。我々自身の水晶、 a.x.とセクター6(translation-thanks crystal. disclaimer we don't own code lyoko. this chapter which was made by a friend from fanfiction linkmasta aka linkmasta13 on deviantart or the volcano sector(it's from the wii game). we do own crystal, A.X. and sector 6.)  
kioshie-... on with story now. . . wow

--

in the volcano sector

"Why are you doing this?" Odd asked.  
"I have no choice Odd!" Crystal yelled through the pain and the tears.  
"So how are we gonna get outta here?" Odd asked no one in particular.

"You don't," A.X. said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean?" Odd yelled.  
"It's simple really. Go and capture the next warrior." A.X. boomed in a loud voice. The colors of Odd's outfit changed from it's once fun and playful purple and gold into a deep and angry red with black details. With a wave of A.X.'s hand the two disappeared and reappeared in the ice sector.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Odd watched A.X. activate a tower. All Crystal and Odd could do was stand there and wait to betray their friends.

-in the ice sector-

After what felt like an eternity, Odd could make out their friends running silhouettes in the distance.  
"A.X. is saying to take Yumi." Crystal said scornfully.  
"I don't like this." Odd complained.  
Ulrich and Yumi ran up to Crystal and Odd. Aelita was far behind for her own protection.  
"Odd!" Ulrich yelled.  
"No you two!" Yumi yelled shortly after.  
Odd raised his hand to fire an arrow at Ulrich. With an simple flick of Ulrich's right wrist the sword parlayed the arrow back. The arrow went flying back toward Odd.  
"Shield." Odd mumbled and a red shield made of energy flew out of his wrist and obliterated the arrow on contact.

Crystal lunged at Ulrich. Her staff and his sword made contact.  
Odd fired at Yumi and Yumi blocked his arrows expertly. Once in a while she could parlay an arrow back, but it would miss Odd by a few centimeters. One arrow got through her fans and hit her.  
The impact flew her back and she landed hard on the ice. Odd turned and started to fire at Ulrich.  
Ulrich turned to block them as Crystal stepped back. Aelita watched from the sidelines in anticipation. Ulrich was so consumed in his battle with Odd that he didn't know that Crystal was in the process of his demise.  
"Ice fortress!" She yelled as she slammed her staff on the ice.  
Ice began to spike up from the bottom of her staff. In a jagged line, the ice began to spike until it reached Ulrich's feet.  
"Ulrich," Aelita yelled, but the ice had started to climb up Ulrich's legs. It only got to his waist, but his swords were useless against it.

"No!" He yelled frustrated.  
Odd picked up the weak and dazed Yumi, completely ignoring Aelita who could only stare at the two of them.  
Ulrich was swinging his sword rapidly at the ice to get himself free.  
Throwing Yumi over his shoulder, Odd started running, Crystal leading the way. Yumi tried to struggle, but it was useless.  
"Yumi, believe us. We don't want to do this." Crystal yelled back.  
Ulrich broke free from his minor setback.  
"No! Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. "Supersprint!"  
Ulrich sped up to the three. He reached out to grab Yumi's outstretched hand.  
He was mere centimeters from her finger tips when a maniacal laughing was heard. Odd, Crystal, and Yumi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"No!" Ulrich yelled as he almost tripped on the ice. "It's all my fault!" Ulrich muttered to himself as he stared at the scenery. Without warning he turned and ran to his tower.  
"Ulrich," Aelita called. She took a few hurried paces in his direction, but she knew that she'd never catch up.  
"The next time I see A.X. he will regret it. I swear it I'll kill him," he muttered. "I'll KILL HIM!" he screamed at the sky as he entered his tower. In an exhausted heap he muttered a few curses as he fell to his knees and cried.


	10. next comes

-1chapter 9 next comes ...  
burgessa- hello!! and welcome linkmasta to the CODE:GARDIAN authors note!  
linkmasta- hello!!  
(ulrich walks in and jumps on linkmasta)  
linkmasta-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
ulrich- i know it was you who wrote yumi getting captured.  
linkmasta- burgessa said to do it not me!  
ulrich- oh.(gets off linkmasta) die burgessa die!!(chases burgessa)  
burgessa-(running for life from ulrich who has now gone into his lyoko form) thanks alot linkmasta. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
linkmasta-hahahahahahaha!! well at least i'm not the one being chased now  
(kioshie and Kasi Karra walk in seeing ulrich chasing burgessa)  
kioshie- what hapened here?  
linkmasta- don't ask  
Kasi Karra- ulrich get away from burgessa!(runs after ulrich)  
ulrich- not until she dies!!  
(burgessa running for her life from a ulrich gone berserk with Kasi Karra following. kioshie and linkmasta just stare.)  
linkmasta- we do not own code lyoko or the volcano sector. we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6.  
burgessa- help me!!  
ulrich-die!!  
Kasi Karra- ulrich stop that!!  
ulrich- never!!  
kioshie-...  
linkmasta-...on with the story...(has a wtf stare)

Ulrich kept crying on the platform. He just couldn't stop. All he could do was sit there and cry until after an eternity the tears unwillingly dried up.  
He sulking stepped out of the tower and stared at the blank, lifeless desert terrain. "Yumi . . ." he whispered as his eyes welled up with tears he didn't know he had.  
"I'm going to de-virtualize you now Ulrich. Class is about to start." Jeremie said, after giving Ulrich a generous amount of time to sulk.  
"Fine," Ulrich mumbled, not too thrilled with going to class.

The next thing he knew, he was feeling that unusual sensation of being ripped to pixels and then being put back together again."Let's get this over with." Ulrich, muttered to himself, under his breath.

In class, Ulrich was daydreaming about Yumi. 'Her face . . . that smile . . . Yumi. I tried I-I-I really did, but that wasn't good enough...'  
The sudden vibrating of his phone woke him up from that spell.  
It read from Yumi.  
"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" Odd's clone whispered.  
"Nothing and don't tell the others about this. Ok?" Ulrich snapped whispering.  
"K." The clone said as it turned to at least pretend to pay attention to Ms. Hertz's lesson.  
When Ulrich was sure the clone wasn't eaves dropping, he turned to the text message.

Ulrich, broke free long enough to text e to desert sector ASAP.-Yumi

'I gotta get out of here.' he thought.

"Ms. Hertz. May I go to the infirmary? My stomach hurts." Ulrich asked, moaning a little to play up the fakeness of it.  
"Ok, but do you need someone to escort you?" Ms. Hertz then asked.  
"No." Ulrich said as he walked out of the classroom, holding his stomach. Half way down the hall he changed his pace and ran off to the factory, careful to avoid Jim on his way.

He got to the computer and tried to remember the process for virtualization deep in his mind. When he tried a couple of things, but each one ended up in an error message. Finally he tried another odd idea. The all clear showed on the screen. "Sweet," he said with a smile. Quickly he set a delayed virtualization for the desert sector. He ran to the scanners and jumped in. He felt the familliar feeling of being torn apart into pixels and being reshaped again.  
Ulrich landed calmly on the soft desert sand. He looked around and took in the bleak surroundings.  
"I'll get you Yumi!" he whispered with a smile as he took off at a run.

"Where am I?" Yumi asked, looking at her friends. They refused to meet her confused and wandering eyes.  
"Crystal? Where am I?"  
"Why Yumi. What a pleasure," A.X. said menacingly from somewhere in the shadows. "Now you can go and capture Ulrich for me."  
"No I will not!" Yumi yelled at where she thought he was hiding. A.X. came out of his hiding place with a devilish grin.  
"You will. You will now do as I command." He said. Yumi's outfit changed from a red and black to gray and black. All of the cheerful combination of black, yellow, and red, was replaced by a dull light gray, regular gray, and black.  
With a snap of his fingers, Yumi was gone.  
Crystal watched in sadness. That was all her and odd could do. Watch a heartbroken Yumi as she left to seek her closest friend and another best friend who could only sit and watch.

"Yumi! Yumi! Where are you Yumi!?" Ulrich yelled as he supersprinted across the desert sector.  
"Over here Ulrich!" Yumi called as she ran over to him. Secretly she drew her fans.  
"Yumi! Thank goodness I found you!" Ulrich yelled with relief.  
Yumi revealed her fans and threw them at Ulrich.  
"Uh oh. Not you too!" Ulrich yelled in shock as he dodged and hit the fans with his now drawn swords.  
"Yumi. I don't want to fight you!" Ulrich yelled at her.  
"Neither do I, but I have to!" Yumi retorted back at him as her fans came back to her.  
She ran right up to Ulrich and swung her fans like wide daggers. Eventually she caught Ulrich's sword and flung it aside. She then took the blunt side of her fans, and smacked him upside the head.  
Ulrich fell dazed, seeing stars. Yumi grabbed his sword and picked him up. The two disappeared in black smoke.  
The only things left to mark that they were ever there were two little wet spots left from tears. that quickly dried up and disappeared never to be seen again . . . and one of ulrich's swords laying on the ground


	11. the program

-1burgessa-ok so now ulrich is off my back. A.X. is good for one thing.  
kioshie-(shakes head) you will never learn will you?  
Kasi Karra-i agree with kioshie  
linkmasta- so does this happen often  
kioshie-yeah  
burgessa- hey how would you like being chased by ulrich?  
kioshie and Kasi Karra -...  
linkmasta - I already know  
burgessa- i thought so. we do not own code lyoko or the volcano sector. we do own crystal A.X. sector 6.  
all- on with the story!

After class, Aelita, Jeremie, Crystal's clone, and Odd's clone walked to the vending machine. A few minutes later, they were joined by Yumi's Clone and William.  
"Hi gu-" Was all William got out.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"What in the world?" Jeremie exclaimed as he opened his laptop. "I got a weird IM," he explaned after some typing.  
"What's so weird about an IM?" William asked before Odd's clone could.  
"Well... It's not the IM that's weird. It's the sender: Franz Hopper." Jeremie answered.  
"What did Daddy say?" Aelita asked.  
"Well he said he had a program for us and we should go to the factory." Jeremie told the anxious Aelita.  
"Scan for an activated tower too. You never know if A.X. may decide to counter-attack," William suggested.  
"Good idea William." Jeremie said as he started a scan. After a few minutes the scan came to a stop and said no de-activated towers. With that clear, Jeremie IMed a 'We'll be there.' and they headed to the factory.

They arrived at the factory and hurried into the elevator. Jeremie quickly typed in the code and they traveled down, they all stepped into the lab and hurried to the supercomputer..  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Ok. I hope this…" Jeremie complained. "Dang it! A.X. has launched an attack!"  
"We'll go and travel around the factory to see if we can find out what it is." Odd and Crystal's clones said.  
"Ok. One question," Yumi's clone said. Everyone turned to face her. "Where's Ulrich?"  
"Um…" Odd's clone started to say something.  
"Well?" William asked.  
"Ulrich… um… got a text message…" Odd's clone stuttered.  
"Out with it!?" Aelita commanded.  
"He got a text message from Yumi! She said that he needed to save her. He told me not to tell you guys 'cause he knew that you would try to stop him!" Odd's clone finally yelled out loud before cringing, hoping he wouldn't get deactivated for saying that.  
"Well. I bet he's captured…" William said disappointed.  
"We'll go find out that attack now!" Crystal's clone said.  
"I'll go with you two." Yumi's clone said.  
"K. Let's check the abandoned equipment first." Crystal said, taking command of the party.  
"Fine by us." Odd and Yumi's clone said.  
"You guys may want to hurry and find the attack." William warned.  
The clones ignored him. They pressed the up button in the elevator and disappeared behind the elevator's doors.  
"Let's get started." Jeremie said as he established a link to Franz. "Franz says that he is sending a program that can de-activate towers without having to go to Lyoko!"  
"So that means that I don't have to go to Lyoko!" Aelita whispered happily.  
"I just need to transfer it to the super computer." Jeremie said.  
Unbeknownst to them, was the electrical wires slithering like snakes toward them.  
One struck William with 10,000 volts. He fell to the floor without a sound. As William fell two more wires slithered towards Aelita and Jeremie. They never knew what had hit them.

The clones were over by the conveyor belt when they discovered some wire movement.  
'That's the attack. I know it.'  
Went through all of their minds.  
"We need to warn the others." Yumi's clone whispered. The wires stopped and the three paused. The wires started to move again and the three moved back, attempting to keep their distance..  
More wires quietly appeared behind them and slithered closer.. They lunged and wrapped themselves around the three and squeezed, prepared to shock them.  
"HELP!" They screamed.

"Agh!" William yelled when he woke to the sound of screaming. He looked around frantic as he tried to get a hold of his surroundings.  
'Oh no. Aelita and Jeremie are out cold. Also, the program is finished loading!'  
William thought.  
"Jeremie would kill me if I tried to 'wake' up Aelita. I guess I'll just have to 'wake' him up first." William said to himself. "Jer. Jer wake up, I heard that Aelita fell for Herve and he painfully rejected her." William tried. Nothing.  
"Ok… Then…" William raised his hand and started to bring it down.  
"Aaagggghhhhh! What are you trying to do?! KILL ME?!" Jeremie yelled once William had pulled his hand away and behind his back.  
"Aaagggghhhh!" Aelita screamed as she bolted up. "What happened? What did I miss?" She asked frantically looking around and praying she wasn't on Lyoko surrounded by schypozoa..  
"Well I can now launch the program that Franz transferred to our computer." Jeremie said. He jumped into the seat and started to type random keys to activate it.  
In Lyoko, the tower turned blue and de-activated.  
"Yes! It works!" Aelita yelled.

The bare wire ends drew closer to the clones faces. Since the wires had already wrapped the clones up, the clones were defensless. The wires got a few centimeters away from their faces and then the suddenly dropped to the ground. The clones stepped out of the tangled mess of wires and started walking back to the elevator. The program had worked and not a second too soon.

-later-

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about being captured." Aelirta said happily as they walked out of the factory.  
"Yeah, that was too close of a call for us." Odd's clone complained about what had happened earlier.


	12. volcano sector blows up

-1

chapter 11 volcano sector blows up

burgessa- this is getting good  
kioshie- yes  
Kasi Karra-ditto  
linkmasta-yes you're correct  
burgessa-we don't own code lyoko  
kioshie-or the volcano sector  
Kasi Karra-we do own crystal,  
linkmasta-A.X. and sector 6  
all-enjoy!!

-volcano sector-  
"Failure. all cause that stupid Xana didn't get rid of that nusance Franz Hopper!" A.X. said pacing around angerly.

Crystal, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich listened from the other room.  
"Sounds like Franz helped them out." UIrich whispered quietly.  
"You guys ready to bust out?" Crystal asked with a smile. "I've got a plan."  
Everyone nodded and Crystal started to whisper the plan drawing invisible maps on the table.

-school-  
Ms. Hertz was explaining about momentum.  
"Momentum is the messure of mass in motion," Ms. Hertz droned on.  
ring!  
"Ok remember about your test on velocity tommorrow!"

The gang gathered around the bench and the alarm on Jeremy's computer went off.

"A.X. is attacking?" Odd's clone asked.  
"No it's a message from crystal!" Jermey said.  
Hey guys! Got a plan to bust out of here. heres a program to rebuild the skid as yumi said it was called. follow the corodinates and we will attack!-crystal  
"what if it's a trap?" yumi clone asked.  
its not a trap. crystal told me so. ill help iof needed-franz  
"Yeah lets go!" william said and they all took off for the factory.

-factory-  
"Ok the program's set. William, Aelita to the scanner room.," Jeremy said typing on the super computer,"looks like your going to some sort of replika."

"Transfer William. Transfer Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Aelita. Virtualazation!"  
They landed in sector 5.

"Ok get to the skid and lets see the others"  
"whats a skid anyways?" william asked."virtual submarine jeremy and my father made when you were under xana's control to explore the digital sea." aelita replied.  
"ok then lead the way," william said.  
They started for the skid.  
"Energize"  
Aelita and William appeared in the new skid which had an extra navskid on it(4 navskids before so now there are 5) and they headed for the corodinates Crystal sent them.

-volcano sector-  
"Ok ready?" Crystal asked.  
"Yup," Odd said.  
"Ready," Yumi said.  
"Lets kick some A.X. butt!" Ulrich said clenching his fists.

"Charge!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?" A.X. asked.  
"Your end," Crystal replied with a smile. "Fire rings!" she called with the snap of her fingers.

Rings of blue and red fire shot torwards A.X. but didn't leave a scratch.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were fighting a bunch of taranchulas that appeared.  
After a lot of dangerous fighting William and Aelita appeared.  
"Guys lets get out of here!" Aelita yelled.  
Everyone made a dash for the skid . . . excpet Crystal.  
"You guys go ahead," she said turning her back to them and her atention to A.X.  
"I'm not leaving you behind again," Odd said.  
"Go odd! Leaf Storm"

Leaves flew around the core of the volcano sector. They flew faster and faster, denser and denser until suddenly they all hit the core with intense force.  
The skid was knocked far into the digital sea as the replikc blew up. blue, purple and black data flew around. the black data went deep into the digital sea while the blue and purple data flew towards lyoko merging with it. All the sectors gave up their old colors to be replaced by purple and blue colors(think sombody splatered blue and purple paint all over it).

-factory-  
The scanner doors opened and three sad Lyoko warriors stepped out. Aelita soon followed.  
Jeremy got rid of the Ulrich and Yumi clones leaving Odd and Crystal's clones.  
They aren't gone, the only way to save them was to merge their data was with lyoko. jermey and i will find a way to bring them back, but for now their clones will have to stay-franz

-virtual limbo-  
"Well at least we weren't deleted." Crystal stated.  
"Yeah, but how are we gonna fight from here?" Odd asked.  
"Well we are merged with Lyoko so we should be able to control the terrain. Plus I think I can create my own monsters. It will take a little time, but I believe I can do it."  
"I wonder how long it's gonna take for Jeremy to bring us back."  
They floated in the virtual space with nothing to do, but wait for Jeremy to bring them back.

-somwhere in the digital sea-  
"They haven't seen the last of me"


	13. lyoddstal

-1

Chapter 12: Lyoddstal  
Burgessa- Hello!!  
Kioshie- The title sucks Burgessa…  
Burgessa- What? Its better than Crysoddoko!  
Kasi Karra- Why is the title Lyoddstal  
Burgessa- Well Odd and Crystal are merged with Lyoko so... Ly(Lyoko)odd(Odd)stal(Crystal)!!  
Linkmasta-Oh I get it.  
Burgessa- Disclaimer time!!  
Kasi Karra-We don't own Code Lyoko.  
Kioshie-We do own crystal.  
Linkmasta-A.X. sector 6 .  
Burgessa- And Lyoddstal!!  
Kasi Karra, Linkmasta, and Kioshie shake their heads.

-virtual limbo-  
"Hey Crystal!" Odd yelled into nothingness.  
"I'm right here Odd. What?" Crystal said as she appeared right next to him.  
"Well we are merged with Lyoko so I thought of a new name for it!"  
"What is it?"  
"Crysoddoko!"  
"No way!"  
"Fine how about Lyoddstal?"  
"Yeah." Crystal agreed enthusiastically.

-Factory-  
The gang stayed at the factory all night waiting for Jeremy to bring Odd and Crystal back.  
Ulrich and Yumi were sleeping on top of each other, William was sleeping in the corner, Aelita had fallen asleep beside Jeremys chair, the Crystal and Odd clones were wide awake (well they are clones so they don't need to sleep) tossing a ball around, and Jeremy was half-awake typing on the keyboard. Suddenly the holomap of Lyoko changed to what it looked like now, and a window popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys!!" Crystal and Odd yelled waking everyone up.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all yelled.  
"Sorry did we wake you?" Crystal apologized.  
"Duh!!" the others yelled.  
"Ok...well anyways a tower just activated in the ice sector of Lyoddstal" Crystal said  
"Lyoddstal?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah. Well we are merged with Lyoko so I thought of a new name for it. Lyoddstal!" Odd exclaimed.  
"How come the super scan didn't warn us?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well I guess cause Lyoko isn't Lyoko anymore, but we can tell." Crystal said.  
"Ok lets go" Yumi said then yawned.

-Lyoko-  
Everyone landed with a thud. The land was no longer just blue. It was now blue and purple. The digital sea was no longer blue but a purplish blue. In the distant was a figure.  
"What is that?" William asked.  
As the figure got closer the gang noticed it was Odd being chased by a new monster.  
"Hey Odd forgot how to fight?" Ulrich shouted while laughing.  
"Hey if I get hit too many times you can say goodbye to me," Odd said, "now where the heck is Crystal?"  
As if on cue, Crystal rose from one of the blue parts of the terrain.  
"Odd I love you but your such an idiot!" Crystal yelled," I told you not to get hit!"  
"Hey that thing surprised me!" Odd objected.  
"Ok ok." Yumi said, trying to break the slight argument. "Now where's the tower?"  
"Over there." Crystal and Odd said, pointing to a black tower.  
In front of it, was the new monster. The monster just stood there like a palace guard in London.  
"What is that thing?" Aelita asked.  
"I call it Scorpion." Odd exclaimed.  
"No wonder Odd was high-tailing it from that thing. It has 200 life points and each hit from it costs 50 life points." Jeremy said.  
"Well I can take it" Ulrich said charging for the scorpion.  
The Scorpion swung its tail at Ulrich, d  
devirtualizing him, then it started for the others.  
"Run!" Crystal yelled.

Scorpion swung his tail and Yumi barely dodged it. The impact on the ground made the patch of purple crack.  
"Ow. I felt that." Odd mumbled. Yumi threw her fans at the Scorpion, but they didn't affect him.  
"How do we kill this thing?!" Aelita shouted over the uproar.  
"Uh... Find its weak spot? Observe its movements and then attack when vulnerable?" Jeremy started listing strategies off.  
"Let's try both!" Crystal shouted.

"Alright!" Yumi yelled as she dodged another electric bullet. The Scorpion then charged at her. She dodged and on pure instinct, threw her fan. The fan flew through the air and hit the Scorpion on the head. The Scorpion collapsed.  
"Guys hit it with all you got!" Crystal yelled as she realized what had happened. William stabbed the Scorpion with his oversized sword. Aelita threw energy field after energy field, Crystal attacked with leaf storm, Odd hit it with lasor arrows, and Yumi threw her two fans. The Scorpion then got back up.

On earth an alarm sounded and the super scan opened up. A.X. had launched an attack. A black mist arose from the wires, it took the form of A.X. A.X. then quickly knocked Ulrich out with a kick to the gut and then a punch to the head. (very violent)  
"Guys, with that attack you brought the Scorpion down to 150. It seems to absorb your attacks and only take half the dama-whoa!" Was all Jeremy could yell before he was thrown by A.X.

On Lyoko, they were panicking.  
"Oh, no, A.X. has activated a tower, Ulrich and Jeremy are out, and we're fighting against a strong monster!" William was running through the facts.  
"Yeah and we have to go through the cycle again!" Crystal cringed as the Scorpion begun banging its tail on the ground. Cracks along the blue surface formed.

At the factory, Ulrich was still unconscious, and A.X. was going full out on poor Jeremy. Jeremy was almost unconscious until A.X. shocked him and then he was wide awake.  
"You kids actually thought you could beat me! Well your wrong! Xana is nothing compared to me! He was even too weak to eliminate 5 pesky teenagers in the period of 3 years! While I have won against 6 teens in the period of a month!"

On Lyoddstal a barrage of electricity was flying through the air, past everyone's head. Following the electricity, Scorpion charged and Odd hit it on the head with an arrow. Everyone then began beating it until it finally stood and started banging on the ground. Odd and Crystal cringed and fell to their knees.

The cycle went faster, and the Scorpion was now firing more electric bullets faster. Yumi was hit with a charge.

"Wait, there is another tower! The Scorpion is linked with it! If we de-activate it, then the Scorpion will be deleted!" Odd yelled.

"But it's almost dead!" William yelled.  
"The tower will give it energy, so we need to deactivate the tower and cut off the energy. Thus, destroying the Scorpion and automatically deactivating the activated tower!" Crystal explained.  
"Ok! I'll stay with Yumi and hold off Scorpion! You two go with Aelita to deactivate the tower!" William yelled as he rushed the Scorpion head on and stuck his sword in the eye. He then started slashing at it.

"Do you surrender?!" A.X. yelled.  
"No!"  
"Alright, but it's pointless to be so stubborn!"

Aelita was 20 meters from the tower when some Tarantulas popped up. Aelita threw an energy orb and killed one. Crystal manipulated the terrain and made one flip in the air, while Odd shot at it. Odd did the same while Crystal threw her staff at the Tarantula. Aelita then ran into the tower.  
AELITA  
CODE  
LYOKO  
The Scorpion soon lost it's shield of red energy. William sliced it after Yumi threw her fans. The Scorpion let out a cry and it exploded. Crystal appeared from the blue terrain and rushed into the tower A.X. used to get on earth.

A.X. was tired of playing. "You know that I've won! Give up!"  
"Don't count on it."

She placed her hand on the interface.

A.X. raised his hand and started to charge energy in it.

CRYSTAL

A huge ball of electricity formed in A.X.'s hand.

CODE

A.X. prepared to fire.

GARDIAN

The tower turned blue.

A.X. disappeared as Ulrich woke up. "LOOK OUT! A.X. IS HERE!" He screamed, looked around, and noticed he was gone, "Oh he's gone." Ulrich then walked over to where Jeremy was and started shaking him.  
"Just five more minutes mom. I need that program…" Jeremy mumbled before falling asleep.  
"Ookayyy." Ulrich said as his friends appeared in the elevator.  
"Uh…" Aelita said as she walked over to Jeremy. "You may want to WAKE UP!" She screamed.  
"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful pink hair mom…" Jeremy said, still dreaming.  
"Oh well. Maybe I'll ask Herve out then."  
"I'm up! What'd I miss?"  
"Nothing Jer. Nothing, but you talk in your sleep."  
"I had this dream that my mom had pink hair…" Jeremy told Aelita.  
"Hahaha!!" Everyone laughed, even Odd and Crystal who were on the computer.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing Einstein! Haha!" Odd said from the computer.  
"No seriously. What's wrong with my dream?!"  
The laughing just got louder as they walked back to their dorms

-Digital Sea-  
"How could they have defeated me? No matter. I have more tricks up my sleeve…"

-Sector 6-  
"That was too funny!" Odd said playfully, with a chuckle, about earlier.  
"Yeah but it seems A.X. is getting stronger. And that new monster of his, too. Having two towers activated at one time and the only way to stop the attacks on earth is to deactivate the tower used for the Scorpion." Crystal said, very worried.  
"Well we always win so it doesn't matter!"  
"Odd!" Crystal barked.


	14. the mixup

-1burgessa-hello!!  
crystal-i don't like this chapter  
burgessa- uh it hasn't started  
odd-but we know what your gonna do  
kioshie- stop leaving the story!! its about to begin  
crystal and odd- fine  
kasi karra- disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
linkmasta- we do own crystal, A.X. sector 6 and lyoddstal  
all-enjoy

It has been a long week since the last activated tower.  
In sector 6, Crystal was bored.

"Ugh. When are we going to be out of here?!" Crystal yelled.  
"Ow. Not so loud, " Odd complained.  
"Sorry. I just want to get out of here and back to Earth already… Wait a minute! Code: Earth will do it!"  
Crystal and Odd both emerged from a half blue, half purple boulder in the mountin sector.  
"Mind explaining?" Odd asked jogging to catch up with Crystal  
"Well we can go to Earth, but still be connected to Lyoddstal. But we'll be on Earth and not dying of boredom here!" Crystal exclaimed.  
"Ok, but how are we going to do it?"  
"You get in the tower and I'll activate Code: Earth."  
"Ok."

Crystal ran into the closest tower with Odd following her. They held hands as they entered the tower and floated to the top. Crystal walked over to the panel and started activating Code: Earth. Crystal stepped back and motioned for Odd to step forward.  
Odd hesitated, but Crystal gave him an assuring smile.  
He returned that smile and stepped forward.  
"The timer is set for five minutes so we are both materialized at the same time," Crystal said.  
"Ok," Odd said with a smile as Crystal walked away and began to jump out of the tower.

Crystal walked out of the tower and focused her energy. All of a sudden, 3 Megatanks and 4 Tarantulas appeared. The only difference was, they had a blue heart on their head instead of an A.X. symbol.  
"Protect this tower at all costs!" she ordered. The Tarantulas nodded and the Megatanks moved back and forth in their attempt to nod. "Good," she said.  
she turned around and walked back into the tower and floated to the top. She initiated Code: Earth.  
Crystal floated over to the control panel and the data streams surrounding the edge of the tower, now surrounded her and the same thing was happening to a confused Odd.

On Earth, an exhausted Odd and Crystal staggered out of the scanner.  
Odd looked down at himself only to realize that he was in Crystal's body.  
"Uhh… Crystal?" He glanced uncertainly at his own body, or Crystal's.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen," Crystal slightly panicked.  
"What about the others?"  
"We got to keep the body-switching a secret."  
"I agree."  
"I'll act like I'm you, and you act like you're me. Right Crystal?" Crystal, in Odd's body, said.  
"Yes, Odd."  
"Period 1 is almost over. No doubt they will be in Jeremy's room before second period. Let's hurry so no one thinks that they see two Odds and Crystals." Crystal said as they walked into the elevator and rode up to the top.

They ran across the bridge and went down the manhole. They ran through the sewers and climbed up the ladder. They climbed out of the manhole and hurried onto the school grounds. They sprinted quietly towards the dorms and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mr. Delmas out for his daily stroll. They dove into the nearby bushes and hid. Once he was out of their view they snuck up the stairs to the boy's dormitory floor. They went to Jeremy's room and waited there for a while.

After 10 minutes the gang and the clones came in.  
"Hello!!" crystal/odd (the name / the body they are in) and odd/crystal said.  
"When did you guys get here?" Aelita asked.  
"About 15 mins ago."  
"How?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well a tower, and the program Code: Earth. We are still part of Lyoddstal, but at least we aren't dying of boredom." Crystal/Odd said.  
"Well if we aren't needed anymore then bye!" the Odd and Crystal clones said with a smile and a wave as they disappeared.  
Crystal/Odd and Odd/Crystal's heads shot straight up and they looked at each other in a little fear as they got a strange feeling.  
"What's wrong," Yumi asked.  
"The tower is being attacked!" Odd/Crystal said rushing out of the room. Crystal/Odd and the others followed close behind.

At the factory everyone quickly virtualized. but Jeremy noticed something.  
"Hey Crystal, Odd," Jeremy asked with a smile. "When were you gonna tell us you guys switched bodies?"  
Crystal and Odd blushed. "Man. there goes the whole secret thing," Odd said.  
"This reminds me of when odd and I switched bodies," Yumi said with a shiver.  
"Let's just get to the tower." Crystal said still blushing deep crimson.

Once they reached the tower, half of Crystal's monsters had been defeated by the scorpion.  
"Ok Odd let's get to the tower linked to the scorpion. The rest of you protect the tower. Oh and the monsters with blue hearts are mine so don't destroy them." Crystal said then with odd left for the other tower. "Or you will so regret it," the stressed Crystal muttered. Odd laughed.  
Crystal and Odd melded in with Lyoddstal and traveled to the tower.  
Yumi dodged a blast from the Scorpion and threw her fans in the spot. The Scorpion fell down and everyone started to savagely beat the Scorpion.

Crystal and Odd arrived at the tower in the desert sector. crystal rushed over to the tower jumped and swung her staff yelling "Flaming Barrage!" It killed the Tarantulas on the left side of the tower. She then ran into the tower and floated to the stop.

Odd started shooting arrows at the remaining Tarantulas. A Tarantula fired, but missed Odd as he sank below the surface and melted into Lyoddstal. Odd emerged behind the taranchula and quickly sent a few more arrows toward the Tarantulas.

"Yes!" Odd exclaimed as the taranchula exploded.

CODE

GARDIAN

The Scorpion fell to the ground again and everyone put in 110. The defeated Scorpion ran out of life points and slowly devirtualized. Aelita ran into the tower. She floated to the top of the platform.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower de- nothing's happening?!"

Crystal emerged from a blue terrain where the scorpion had devirtualized followed by Odd. Crystal hurried into the tower and floated up to Aelita.

"Let me try…" Crystal said as she placed her hand on the screen.

CRYSTAL

CODE

GARDIAN

"Hm. wait I have an idea!" she said and ran out of the tower.  
Rushing over to Odd. "Come here for a sec," she said dragging Odd into the tower and floating to the top with him. "Put your hand on the screen and type in Lyoddstal," she said and they both placed their hands on the screen

CRYSTAL ODD

CODE

LYODDSTAL

The tower de-activated and the three stepped out.  
"Well better get started figureing out what messed up," Crystal said.

-Somewhere in the Virtual Sea-  
"Hmmm… They may have won this time, but they haven't even gotten close to beating me. Wait til they see what I have next."

-Sector 6-

"Well that was an awesome adventure," Odd said sarcastically.  
"Yeah. The best," Crystal replied, also sarcastically, but with a big grin on her face. "But now I have to find the bug in the program and fix it."  
"You do that. I'm tired, and if I was on Earth, hungry."  
"You're always tired and hungry."  
"Your point is?"  
"Odd!"  
The only sound on the quiet landscape of Sector 6 was the two friend's laughter.


	15. fixed

burgessa-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
kioshie- have you been reading demongirl99's werewolf comics again?  
burgessa-yep  
kasi karra-wolfie!  
linkmasta-didn't you say next in CODE:GARDIAN comes...  
burgessa-shhhhhhhhhhhh! thats only for the CODE:GARDIAN staff to know now!  
linkmasta-sorry  
kioshie-disclaimer we do not own code lyoko we do own  
kasi karra- crystal, A.X., sector 6, and lyoddstal  
all-enjoy!

-Sector 6-

The past week went by very slow for Odd. The only thing he could do was train . . . which he needed being stuck in Crystal's body. Crystal on the other hand, was in her tower trying to put her and Odd back in their own bodies. Every now and then she would come out of her tower and train with odd so she would be able to fight when A.X. attacked, but this never lasted more then half an hour.

"I think I've got it!" Crystal exclaimed running out of her tower.  
"Really!?" Odd asked enthusiastically.  
"Yep!" Crystal replied.  
"What was wrong?"  
"Well, when we materialized, the scanner briefly lost its data. And then to recover after its mistake, it automatically placed us in a body, even though it was not the right one."  
"Huh?  
"Well just be thankful that we didn't get put in a file."  
"Yeah I am very happy that didn't happen," Odd said, with a slight tone of relief even though he didn't really understand. "But how do we recover the lost data?"  
"We have to go to a tower in every sector and correct the scanner data." "Well should we tell the others?"  
"No. Who knows who can end up in each others bodies next? Or worse, in a file…"  
"Let's go to the desert first," Odd said as he and Crystal ran to her tower. They jumped off the edge and ended up in the desert sector. "Did you collect data from sector 6?"  
"Yes."  
"If we hurry and be quiet, A.X. may not catch on to what's happening," Crystal whispered as she ran quietly to the tower.  
She got to the control panel and messed with the windows for a few minutes.  
Odd created a few monsters and practiced fighting while Crystal was in the tower.  
Crystal peeked her head out of the tower.  
"Come on and let's go!" Crystal yelled.  
Odd ran into the tower and they held hands as they jumped off of the tower's edge.  
They landed on the bottom platform of another tower and ran out and into the mountain sector.  
They melded into the terrain and swiftly moved toward the way tower.  
Once they were there, Crystal reformed and ran into the tower and brought up the control panel again. She gave a victorious smile as she moved and edited some windows.  
Odd sat on a blue and purple tie-dyed rock. He grabbed a pebble and threw it up. Out of sport, he absentmindedly raised his arm to shoot an arrow.  
"Laser Arrow," he called, but no arrows fired. He realized that he didn't have arrows anymore. He quickly lowered his arm to his side. Odd glanced back and forth to see if anyone, Crystal, saw that. "Maybe she'll be able to fix this problem too," he thought looking at his hand.  
Crystal stuck half of her body out of the tower to tell Odd to go.  
"I was stretching!" Odd insisted.  
"What?" Crystal asked clearly confused by the random comment.  
"Never mind. Let's just get to the next tower."  
Odd took Crystal's hand and jumped off the edge of the platform. They walked out of the tower and ended up in the forest sector.  
"Let's hurry. A.X. will eventually catch on to what we are doing." Crystal said worryingly.  
"Sh. Don't jinx us. Now knock on wood." "Fine." Crystal said as she walked to a nearby tree and knocked on it 7 times for the number seven is lucky.  
"Hey, you knocked 7 times for luck!" Odd said astonished.  
"Yep." Crystal giggled and they decided to run to the tower.  
"Feels good to run and not shift through the ground!" Crystal yelled happily adding a cartwheel and a flip to her stride.  
"Yeah, just wait until we're on earth!" Odd yelled back. "Crystal do your stuff!"  
"Ok!" Crystal yelled happily as she ran into the tower and floated to the top. Again she walked to the control panel and typed into the windows. After a couple of minutes of editing, she finally stepped out of the tower. Odd ran back up to her and walked into the tower too. They both jumped and landed in the ice sector.  
"We're 5/6 done!" Odd said happily.  
"You mean 4/6 done," Crystal said.  
"Hey math isn't my strong point!"

-Somewhere in the Digital Sea-  
"What are they doing? They traveled to the way tower in every sector… What ever they are doing, I have to stop them…"

-Ice sector-  
Crystal and Odd didn't think as they ran to the tower.  
Crystal ran into the tower, but Odd stayed as Crystal floated to the control panel and started to fix the data. When she was done, she jumped down and left with odd for sector 5.

They stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted the Scorpion heading straight for them.  
"I don't think you knocked enough!" Odd yelled as he charged at the Scorpion. "Crystal head for the tower!"  
"Hey I'm you! You'll have to do it"  
Odd started to run a few paces to catch some speed before diving into the bluen terrain and traveled to the tower. he entered the tower.

CRYSTAL  
CODE  
GARDIAN

Odd sprinted out of the tower and joined Crystal with the monsters. He shot balls of fire at the Kankrelats not caring if he missed. Crystal continued to shoot laser arrows until all the monstars were gone. They dashed for the edge of the sector. Once they were a few meters from the edge of the forest sector, Crystal called on the transport orb. It came from the sky and they jumped into it.

Crystal and Odd ran though the sector to the elevator. they jumped on the elevator and stayed on until it stopped. When it stopped, a doorway opened up behind them and Crystal ran to the tower.

"Crystal, after this. Could this happen again?"  
"Well, I deleted some unneeded files in my tower so the scanners will have more memory." She stood up and activated Code: Earth. Crystal offered her hand to Odd. Odd took it and stepped beside Crystal.  
They both levitated over the panel and the data around the tower, surrounded the two.  
Crystal and Odd appeared, asleep in the scanner. They were leaning against the back of the scanner holding hands. Crystal's head rested on Odd's shoulder and Odd's head rested on top of Crystal's. Odd's arm was around Crystal's back and Crystal's free arm wrapped around Odd.

-Later that night-  
Ulrich's phone rang.  
"What jeremy it's 10 pm!" he said complaining.  
"A.X. has activated a tower and I can't get a hold of Crystal or Odd!" Jeremy said painicking. Ulrich could hear the keyboard keys clicking in the background.  
"Fine," Ulrich muttered throwing the covers off and hurridly putting his clothes on.

-At the factory-  
"Get down to the scanners guys, we need to find Odd and Crystal," Jeremy said getting the virtulazation ready.  
"Jeremy we found them," Aelita said.  
Willaim picked up Odd and Ulrich picked up Crystal. Slowly and carefully they brought them up to the computer lab  
"Hey guys wake up!" Yumi yelled giving Odd a shake.  
Crystal and Odd shot up.  
"Hey guys I fixed the program," Crystal said in her own body.  
"Yeah we found you guys curled up together alseep in the same scanner," William said with a chuckle.  
Just them 6 clouds of smoke appeared and 1 entered each person except Crystal. Crystal looked around as everyone lay on the floor withering in pain and agony. Suddenly a 7th cloud sprung from beneath the floor and entered her too.  
She to joined her friends on the floor as she felt the pain raking through her body and an evil laugh that just seemed to echo . . .

burgessa-ok authors note at bottom rare. well i couldn't resit doing a cliffe!! Look forward to chapter 15!!


	16. the wolf virus

-burgessa-hello and welcome Goth-odd!!(deviantart username gothgirl-lyoko)  
Goth-odd-hello!! faints  
linkmasta- I can't believe I lost 3 to 1.  
kioshie- what you don't like your friend being here?  
linkmasta-its just one more place she can bug me at  
kasi karra- well not this chapter camera points to Goth-odd on the floor  
linkmasta- she does that all the time. shell be back on her feet in 3...2...1  
Goth-odd-back!! disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
burgessa- or the were gang(read this chapter). demongirl99 on deviantart does. plz see her gallery to know what they look like. we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6 and lyoddstal  
all-enjoy!!

* * *

After being in pain for 10 minutes, the gang got up with a few murmurs and exhausted groans of relief.  
"what in the world was that?" Yumi asked bewildered.  
"I have no idea. everyone get to the scanners so I can scan you." Crystal said urgently, while taking command.  
fast as her aching body could go, crystal edged toward the computer and scanned everyone, then herself. She walked back to the computer and started to type away.  
"it seem we have all be affected with some sort of virus. everyone's is the same but mine is more complex. that explains why I was attacked last." she said.  
"can you tell what it will do to us?" Ulrich asked worried.  
"I don't know as of now, but I'm not taking any chances." crystal started typing on the keyboard and clones of everyone appeared. "Let's all stay in the Factory and stay away from school until I can find out what is wrong. The clones will take your place."  
The clones shuffled into the elevator and traveled to their destination, while trying not to get caught.  
"Just William better stay away from Yumi." Ulrich mumbled.  
"What was that pip-squeak?" William yelled. He started getting sharper nails and hair started growing from his hand. They both started to grow fur all over the place and then they grew snouts.  
Yumi started experiencing the same symptoms as she yelled at the two in annoyance.  
"What the heck?!" Odd yelled. He turned to Crystal with a face of pure fear.  
"They really need some help…" Crystal complained as she started typing more rigorously.  
Aelita just stares at the three.  
"Woo-hoo? Princess? Sleeping beauty needs to be saved by her prince?"  
"Odd your not helping!" Aelita yelled as she and Jeremie started growing fur.  
"Great! Just great!" Odd commented.  
"Well at least we know what the viruses are." Crystal said as she started growing fur also. "We need to go to sector 5 and collect some data."  
"Let's go before the lab gets torn apart." Odd said quickly, with fur growing around his collar, too.  
Crystal set up two delayed virtualizations as best as she could with claws and her and odd dashed to the scanners and were virtualized before a complete transformation into wolves; leaving the others as werewolves.

The two were virtualized into sector 5 but they didn't have the same appearance as they usually did.  
"ok I'm used to a tail but not like this!" odd complained showing a fast wagging, furry, puffy wolf tail in place of his sleek cat tail.  
"hmm so the virus affects us on lyoddstal too? Ah well, at least we got here with just a little fur, a tail, and some muscle. And look at the bright side! Your not svelte anymore!" crystal said pointing at odd. sure enough he was not svelte. In fact, he was the exact opposite, he had muscles on his arms and legs. They were covered with a thin layer of fur. To Crystal he looked 'even more handsome' than he usually was. Crystal took a moment to stare at Odd. When she remembered the mission, she quickly snapped out of her daydreaming.  
"now lets get to that interface" the two merged with lyoddstal and moved to the interface.  
They appeared right in front of the interface.  
"Odd you know what to do if there happens to be trouble." Crystal said solemnly as she messed with the interface.

Ulrich and William were viciously attacking each other. Ulrich lunged at William, but William dodged and pinned Ulrich down. Ulrich then flipped William over and started nipping at random, reachable, places. Mostly ears and snout.

Yumi was pacing back and forth trying to find some prey. She paused for a moment as she detected movement behind her, but then pushed it aside as it was her tail that made that unexpected movement.

Aelita was sprawled out on the floor sleeping. She twitched her foot every few seconds, like she was attempting to catch, or get away from, an unknown threat.

And Jeremie was playing with some wires, eventually earning a shock. He let out a yelp and bolted to the other side of the room. He looked at the sparking wires from a safe far away distance.

"Rrrrr woof!" Odd barked as some Mantas formed from the wall of data. "You didn't hear that." He said as he attacked them without moving from his current position to get a better shot.  
"Well we better stop anyway. On Earth, it should be close to dawn. Also, from the data I've collected, this won't be easy to reverse. I had better get a head-start on Earth first."  
"Oh," Odd said disappointed.

the two went back to earth. since it wasn't dawn yet, they fully transformed to werewolves, but besides, the looks were no different. odd tried to speak but only a 'grrrr' came out.  
"how come we aren't acting like them?" odd asked himself.  
"maybe cause we are the only ones connected to lyoko and its makes us immune to the behavioral section of the virus. and thanks you now I know we can talk telepathically! Anyways, I'm gonna get to work. now that I got some data on the virus, I can find out how we transform and so on." Crystal said telepathically, walking on all fours to the elevator with odd.

dawn came. Everyone reverse transformed back to normal. Though their clothes were ripped, they were normal.  
"hey guys!" odd said.  
"what the heck happened?" Ulrich asked looking around at everyone and himself. He then rubbed his arm.  
"well, we all went wolf. that's what the virus does. me and odd got some data from sector 5, half wolf cause we got to the scanners in time, while... well..." crystal said stumbling with her words.  
"while what?" yumi asked.  
"Well Ulrich and William fought, you just paced around, Aelita slept, Jeremy," Crystal said then started to laugh, "played with the wires until he shocked himself"  
"That explains why I smell BBQed fur." William said.  
"I found out we all change differently during the day," Crystal stated. "We all change at night. Ulrich and William change when they get angry, Jeremy and Aelita when embarrassed, Yumi when annoyed, odd when hungry, and some how I can change whenever I want. it seems to be based off our personalities."  
"This is like a contest!" Odd exclaimed.  
Crystal did a palm plant and let out a sigh. "No." she continued. "This is serious. We don't want to change into werewolves."  
"I feel sorry for Ulrich! You can't get moody today!" Odd yelled.  
Ulrich took in a deep breathe to calm himself. After counting to ten, he finally, he spoke "You know Odd? I think you may want to lay off on the jokes today."  
"Fine." Odd mumbled.  
"Well, our clones will take care of school, so we just need to stay here and avoid transforming at all costs." Crystal added gratefully before moving back to the computer to decipher the data collected from sector 5.


	17. meet sapphire

chapter 16 meet sapphire  
Burgessa-hello!  
Kioshie-hey  
Kasi Karra-hi  
Linkmasta-yeah hey  
Goth-Odd-hello!! faints  
Kioshie-she des that a lot  
Linkmasta-yeah  
Burgessa-summary change. summary-odd and crystal are part of lyoko (lyoddstal), everyone is infected with a virus causing them to turn into werewolves, and now crystal's twin sister sapphire has be found. UlrichxYumi JeremyxAelita WilliamxSapphire OddxCrystal  
Kasi Karra- disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
Goth-Odd-unfaints we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6,  
Burgessa- lyoddstal and sapphire(new oc see this chapter) Landers(crystal and sapphire's last names are Landers.)  
all-enjoy!

* * *

it was now noon. A.X. had launch an attack and everyone minus Jeremy, was fighting on lyoddstal.  
once the path was clear odd and crystal ran into the tower.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE  
LYODDSTAL

odd and crystal exited the tower and saw a figure in the distance.  
"I'll check it out," crystal volunteered, calling for her overboard.  
'Hmmm. I wonder who it is? They seem familiar…' Crystal thought right before she stopped cautiously in front of the figure. "Uh…"  
The figure turned around and raised it's staff. "Who are you and why do you look like me?!" The person commanded.  
"My name is Crystal, as for the look alike part I have no idea."  
"Crystal?"  
"yeah."  
"my name is sapphire. your last name wouldn't be Landers by any chance would it?"  
"it is, why?"  
"Franz was right I do have a twin sister!"  
"Franz never told me."  
"well he must have had reasons for that."  
"Come on! I'll show you the others!" Crystal yelled as she offered her hand to Sapphire.  
"Uh… Ok…"

Crystal and Sapphire ran over to the others that were impatiently waiting Crystal's return.  
"This," Crystal said pointing to Odd. "Is my boyfriend,  
Odd. The kid with the swords, is Ulrich. The Geisha, is Yumi. The girl with the pink hair is Aelita. The boy with the huge sword, is William."  
Sapphire's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh my god is he cute.' She thought to herself. Sapphire saw that there were no other people, so she stuck her hand out towards William.  
"Hi. I'm Sapphire. I am Crystal's twin sister."  
At that, everyone gasped.  
"Who else is there? I heard another person." Sapphire asked.  
"Oh that's Jeremy. He stays at the computer most of the time."  
"Oh. Hi." Sapphire said, not sure where to look.  
"Hello." Came a voice from above.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Sapphire finally said.  
"so crystal how come you never told us you had a twin?" odd asked.  
"well I didn't know. so what happened to you sapphire?" crystal asked.  
"well when we were 3 I got very sick. our parents thought I died but Franz took me to lyoko and cured me. then he sent me to live with another family but kept in touch. now he told me to come help you guys!" sapphire said.  
"man I've been helping Franz with lyoko for years and he can't even tell me I have a sister that looks just like me!" crystal complained.  
"uh I don't mean to be rude but it's almost 9pm." Jeremy said cutting in.

everyone was materialized. crystal got to the computer, worked up a fast program and brought sapphire to earth.  
she stepped out of the scanners and saw everyone growing fur.  
"what's going on?" sapphire said freaked out.  
"we've all been affected with a virus that turns us into werewolves." crystal said in pain from the transformation.  
after a minute everyone fully transformed.  
"ok me and odd are merged with lyoko or as we now call it lyoddstal, so we are ok but watch out for the others. they have wolf brains."  
Crystal said heading for the computer.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" sapphire screamed. Ulrich had attacked her. He was snarling right before he rushed Sapphire.  
"sorry good buddy but..." odd said attacking Ulrich.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Ulrich said.  
"come on odd!" crystal yelled. when he was in the elevator crystal push the button, and the elevator rose to the computer lab.

"You'll have to watch out for William and Ulrich. You may want to watch Yumi and Aelita if you think they may be stalking you, they may mistake you for prey. I wouldn't worry to much about Jeremy though, he acts like a naive puppy." Crystal explained through telepathy while Sapphire was listening intently.  
They stepped out of the elevator and Sapphire almost jumped up when she saw another werewolf.  
"Don't worry that's Jer." Crystal thought to Sapphire assuringly.  
"Oh..." Sapphire whined as Jeremy padded his way over and sniffed Sapphire. "Nice wolfy?"  
Jeremy stopped sniffing and went to the corner, avoiding the wires, and laid there. "Phew." Sapphire sighed in relief.  
Crystal stirred. "Well I better check on the others."  
"No I'll do it. You can stay and explain some stuff to your twin better than I can." Odd objected.  
"yeah your right" she said. odd left to make sure the others didn't destroy the scanners.  
"ok so the others used a multi-agent system program to destroy xana, and..." crystal started to say.  
"whoa whoa. I may be your twin but I'm not as smart as you! now in English please." sapphire interrupted.  
"ok then. the others used a program and defeated xana. but a new virus A.X., took its place. he captured me, odd, yumi, and Ulrich, but we broke free. I destroyed his lair, but me and odd got caught in the destruction. Franz saved use by merging us with lyoko which we now call lyoddstal. me and odd switched bodies but I fixed it. and now we are all wolves." crystal said.  
just then odd came in all tore up.  
"what happened?" sapphire asked.  
"I tried to keep William and Ulrich from fighting but they didn't like it very much." odd said but collapsed.  
"Oh god! Wha do we do? Wha do we do? WHA DO WE DO?!" Sapphire yelled terrified.  
"I don't know. We may have to wait until morning." Crystal said with sympathy as she licked Odd's paw. Whining was heard from the corner.  
"Shut up." Another whine. "Could he die from the scratches?" Sapphire asked.  
To answer that, Jeremy slowly walked over and nudged Odd's back. His nose was then covered in blood. Then he tried to wipe the blood off by shaking his head and bring his paws on his nose. "He's trying to say yes. And that will happen very fast if we don't stop the bleeding." Crystal explained.  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Sapphire asked quizzically.  
"Apply pressure to the open wound. Jer already made the worst wound clear so…" Crystal picked up some cloth from the ground.  
"I can't do this." Sapphire said.  
"But you have to. I can help, but my claws may make it worse." crystal said, walking over to her backpack and pulling out a bottle of water in her mouth. "here use this and clean the wound up. I'm gonna take care of William and Ulrich. if they did this to odd, image what they'd do to each other!" with that she went down stairs to the others.  
"whine" went Jeremy. since only odd and crystal could understand him, sapphire was confused. but she continued to clean the wound.  
bangs were heard down stairs. after a minute crystal came back up unharmed. "well I knocked them out so they won't bother us for awhile. but they have bad wounds too." crystal said. She sprinted over to her backpack again and pulled out some bandages. " before the attack I went out and got some supplies seeing as we are stuck here til I fix this. Here, wrap this around his chest on the wound." she said handing sapphire the bandages. "Make sure you apply enough pressure so that it decreases the blood loss."  
"Ok." Sapphire said with another push onto the wound.  
"Yelp!" Odd screeched. Sapphire flinched.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry Odd!"  
"It's… Ok… That just… caught me off guard." Odd's voice was strained through the pain.

after odd was ok sapphire and crystal fixed up Ulrich and William.

"This is getting out of control." Odd mumbled to Crystal.  
"Odd, you need to rest. After this, I think we should lock them in separate rooms." Crystal said scornfully.  
"You know we can't do that, they'll tear everything, or even themselves, up." Odd wheezed.  
"True, but I'm still mad."  
"Well what do we do now?" Sapphire asked her twin.  
"We have to wait until morning which is around 4 hours from now." Crystal answered.  
"Hmm. I'm too scared to check on the others." Sapphire said.  
"Well you can check on Aelita and Yumi, just don't give them a reason to think A) They are higher pack rank than you. They will treat you like you're the lowest in the pack and they will attack you sometimes. Or B) A reason for them to think your prey."  
"O-ok. I-I'll try then." Sapphire said as she went down to the scanner room.  
Two werewolves were sitting by the scanners. They were panting and they were shifting their paws back and forth.  
'Their ok." Sapphire thought.  
One of them, Aelita, walked over to her and sniffed her. Sapphire flinched. Aelita walked and rubbed against Sapphire's legs and then curled up around them and fell asleep.  
'They aren't so bad.' Sapphire then thought to herself. She slowly bent down to sit, Aelita just stirred and then adjusted to the change. 'Man their so warm and fuzzy.'

dawn came. everyone was back to normal.  
"well good thing we don't change out of torn clothes. other wise we would run out of clothes" Ulrich said.  
"oww!" William yelled while rubbing his leg and shoulder. He then stopped to rub his foot.  
"ok tomorrow night you two are going into separate rooms. we can't have you fighting each other at night. look at odd, he got torn up from trying to break you guys apart!" crystal complained slightly raising her voice.  
"yeah thank goodness crystal knocked you out or you would be in even worse shape then you are now." odd said.  
"yeah and this means, A I have to work faster and B you guys have to try to control your wolf sides. Jeremy seems to have it down though." crystal said.  
"Uh. Thanks?" Jeremy didn't know what to say next.  
"Well I guess I should still work on the antivirus then." Crystal said.  
"Yeah and I'll get my laptop for working on the program to get you separated from Lyoko." Jeremy said as he took out his laptop.

The others just sat there bored. Sapphire glanced at William frequently, only to turn away when William started to get suspicious.  
William, in turn, would stare at Sapphire in admiration. 'She's so, so cute. Hot. I like her a lot. Does she like me?' William thought as he yet again, turned away after Sapphire turned to stare at him.  
'He keeps looking at me. Does he like me?! I hope so.' Sapphire thought once again staring at William dreamily. For a moment their eye met, both staring into each other's eyes with that dreamy stare. Then, as soon as they met, they broke apart and turned.

few hours went by. then all of a sudden odd and crystal yelled "activated tower!"  
"I'll go see what the attack is," William volunteered.  
"me too!" sapphire said, "William is still hurt so I'll help him if something bad happens."  
The two walked into the elevator and went up. Once they stepped out, a policeman ran at light speed toward them. The policeman brought out his gun, and the two saw the A.X. symbol in his eyes instead of pupils.  
"So this is the attack." William said unfazed.  
"Uh. What do we do know?!" Sapphire asked, with a hint of uneasiness in her shaky voice.  
He lunged toward Sapphire and shot her in the arm. William tried to attack, but the Policeman tossed him aside.  
Sapphire yelled out a scream of pain.  
"Don't worry Sapphire!" William yelled.  
The policeman stepped toward Sapphire.  
"Aaagghhh!! Stay away from me!" Sapphire screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Was that Sapphire?" Crystal said as she stepped into the scanner along with Odd and Aelita. Yumi then got in afterwards.  
"I still think that I should go." Ulrich complained.  
"Well your not fully healed. You need your rest. I'll let you know when you are needed." Jeremy answered.  
"Fine." Ulrich said stubbornly. He then went back to sleep.

William felt angry, very angry. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled at the man while he started growing fur and claws. The man didn't budge. "I said GET AWAY!" William had fangs and his bones started to morph to form a werewolf. He was too mad to show any signs of pain or uneasiness from the transformation.  
Were-William rammed into the man and started growling a warning out at him.

Crystal landed in Lyoko with Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. They were greeted by the Scorpion.

"I'm on it." Crystal said as she melded in with the terrain. She arrived at the tower and destroyed the Tarantulas. She entered the tower.

CRYSTAL  
CODE  
GARDIAN

Crystal stepped out and melded with the terrain again, and started moving back towards the others.  
Aelita threw an energy field and it paralyzed the monster. Yumi threw her fans at the Scorpion and Odd shot never-ending arrows. Aelita created several more energy fields. They continued this until the Scorpion ran out of life points and started to slowly break into wire-frame.  
Odd joined Crystal and they traveled to the activated tower.

Were-William tackled the policeman to the ground.

Crystal and Odd floated to the top of the tower and they both put their hands to the interface.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE

The policeman grabbed his gun ready to shoot William in the head.

LYODDSTAL

The policeman fainted.  
William, while getting happier, started to reverse-transform into his old self.  
He walked over to Sapphire. "Are you ok?" He whispered softly.  
"Ow." Sapphire murmured.  
"It's ok." William said as he bent down and kissed Sapphire.  
They broke apart and Sapphire returned the kiss.  
"William, it hurts." Sapphire whined.  
"There will be a return trip soon. Don't worry." William said assuringly.  
Sure enough a white bubble covered them up.  
"Return to the past now."


	18. antivirus is ready

chapter 17 anti-virus is ready

burgessa-bonjour chacun ! ! ! ! !  
goth-odd-wha??  
kioshie- burgessa I know you like French but plz talk in English!!  
burgessa-jamais !  
linkmasta- i got it. first she said hello everyone. now she said never.  
kasi karra-je devine que ceci écrit des notes que le thème est français ! !  
goth-odd- wha?? faints  
linkmasta- she said i guess this authors notes theme is french!!  
kioshie- disclaimer- we do not own code lyoko  
burgessa-nous possédons le cristal, l'A.X., le secteur 6, et le saphir.  
linkmasta- she said we do own crystal, A.X., sector 6, and sapphire.  
goth-odd, linkmasta, kioshie- enjoy!!  
burgessa, kasi karra-appréciez !

* * *

one week later

"hey I think I finally made the anti-virus!!" crystal said happily.  
"yeah!" everyone said. even William was more cheerful than usual from the news.  
just then the super scan picked up an activated tower.  
"well good thing I have to send you guys to lyoddstal in order to use it. sapphire I'm sending you first since you don't need the anti-virus."  
"gottcha" sapphire said, heading for the scanners.  
"do I have to go?" Jeremy asked.  
"I'm afraid so. its the only way." crystal said.  
crystal sent everyone to lyoddstal. except her and odd.(Jeremy's lyoko form- brown and light blue suit. still has the glasses. weapon-laser gun)  
"nice laser gun Jeremy!" William said, admiring the gun.  
"Jeremy your gonna have to stay. A.X. has 20 crabs, 10 mega tanks and the scorpion," crystal said," lets go odd"

once odd and crystal were on lyoddstal everyone noticed something.  
"uh crystal" Ulrich said.  
crystal looked at herself. she was half werewolf.

"Guys! This isn't supposed to happen!" Crystal yelled.  
"Crystal?" Odd asked.  
"Grr." Was all he got back.  
Odd placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder.  
"Crystal? You alright?" He asked again. He didn't expect Crystal to grab his arm ,and with another 'grr' flipped him over. "Guys! She's gone wolf!"  
"Uh. Uh. I'm not used to this!" Jeremy yelled as he attempted to charge his gun.

The wave of Krabes reached the group first. Crystal ran over and stood next to the Krabes. The group then saw the reason for her sudden aggressiveness. The A.X. symbol was in her eyes.  
"Oh. Crap." Ulrich mumbled as he charged a Krabe with his katana. The katana destroyed the Krabe. Ulrich, with little effort, landed expertly on the ground.  
"Grr. ATTACK!" Crystal yelled.  
"Attack!" Odd responded.  
Crystal charged at Odd. She tried to scratch him, but he dodged to the left. Odd then shot an arrow that was easily dodged by Crystal. They continued to take turns attacking and dodging each other.

Yumi threw her fans at a nearby Krabe. They missed, but she manipulated them with telekinesis. They landed in the Krabe's symbol and then the Krabe exploded.

A Krabe was firing at Jeremy. He fired a couple shots from his gun, but the lasers missed by a long-shot. He tried again and one of the shots hit the Krabe. "This may not be so bad."  
The Scorpion walked up to him. "Uhhhh… I spoke too soon!"  
Aelita flew in and tossed an energy field at the Scorpion, it froze in place.  
"Shoot it!" Aelita yelled as she was charging another round of energy fields.  
"Ok." Jeremy started shooting the Scorpion with his laser gun.

William shoved his giant sword into the Megatank, when it exploded, he moved onto some of the closest Krabes. The Krabes shot at William, but their shots failed to touch him. He threw his sword at a Krabe and then retrieved it and moved onto the next set of Krabes.

"Leaf storm!" Sapphire yelled at a Megatank. Leaves appeared out of nowhere and sliced the Megatank, eventually scratching it in the A.X. eye, causing it to explode.

Odd was having a very hard time Crystal.  
"Snap out of it!" Odd yelled.  
"Grr. No!" Crystal snapped. She punched Odd and Odd flew back a foot.  
"Wow. From a girl too." He smirked. Odd was trying something.  
"WHAT?!" Crystal roared infuriated.  
"I mean I can't believe you actually touched me! I never fight girls 'cause they can never come close to beating me!" Odd yelled at Crystal.  
"Odd! You are so dead! You'd even say that to your own girlfriend!" The A.X. symbol disappeared as she yelled at Odd. "Hey I'm back!"  
"Yes! That worked!" Odd said as he walked toward Crystal.  
Crystal yet again grabbed Odd and threw him.  
"Wow. You fell for that!" She mocked.  
"No more Mr. Nice Odd!"

Ulrich had teamed up with Yumi. She was destroying the Krabes attacking Ulrich, and Ulrich was killing the Megatanks that tried to kill Yumi.

William turned to Krabes and started jumping onto their backs and digging his sword into their symbols.

aelita shot energy after energy field at the scorpion. Jeremy seemed to get the hang of his lasers cause he was getting the scorpion good.

sapphire was attacking many crabs.

"come on crystal snap out of it!" odd yelled as he slapped her. it seemed to work too, her gentle blue eyes came back.  
"what I miss??" crystal asked. then she looked around and saw the scorpion. "be right back" she merged with lyoddstal and traveled to the scorpion tower.

CRYSTAL  
CODE  
GARDIAN

then she went back to the others only to find that A.X. had showed up.  
A.X. shot black smoke at her. a small blue ball of data flew out. crystal's eyes were then replaced with the A.X. symbol. then the A.X.-crystal joined its master. the blue ball didn't seem to like that idea. it flew over to a bunch of rocks on the ground and made them fly at A.X. and A.X.-crystal.

"Guys! I think that blue orb is Crystal!" Odd yelled to everyone.

William destroyed the last Krabe and then came over to Odd.

Aelita and Jeremy ran over to the blue orb, Crystal.

Yumi destroyed a Megatank that hit Ulrich unrepentantly.

Ulrich bounced back with throwing one of his Katanas at the last Megatank, destroying it. He retrieved his Katana and then caught up with Yumi, who was traveling to the group of flying rocks.

"What do we do!?" Sapphire asked what was now her twin sister.  
"Well we have to defeat A.X. and get my body back." Crystal spoke telepathically to Odd.  
"She said to defeat A.X. and get her body back." Odd translated. "Let's divide into groups. Crystal, you attack A.X. from far away because if you get devirtualized, then you will be erased forever due to you having no body right now." Odd commanded.  
"Ok. I'll get to that." She thought as she summoned another wave of rocks and flew them toward A.X. and A.X.- Crystal.  
"She said ok. Alright now we need to divide into two groups. One will have three people, and one will have four. Scratch that, the teams will be even because Crystal attacks A.X. too. People with the stronger weapons, attack A.X., people with the weaker weapons, and me, will hold off A.X.-Crystal." Odd took command yet again. "Aelita, you can devirtualize a monster with one shot, you will be on group A to fight against A.X. Yumi, you need a few hits to devirtualized people, so you will be on team B."  
"I want to be with Yumi." Ulrich said.  
"Fine, and you can also hold A.X.-Crystal back with your swords so ok." Odd agreed.  
"I also want to help get my sister back." Sapphire stated.  
"You have the same powers as Crystal. Also a fortress attack, so that can definitely hold her back.  
"I'll be with Aelita." Jeremy said.  
"Well, I guess it's whoever wants to be on whichever team. So let's go!" Odd then yelled.  
Aelita, Jeremy, and William ran toward A.X. with their weapons at ready.

"Crystal said that we need to destroy A.X. so A.X.-Crystal will be weak." Odd said. "Let's stall while the others get A.X."

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted as she threw energy field after energy field at A.X. He dodged, but was caught off guard when he was hit by a laser.

"Arg!" He yelled. William tried to slash at him with his hide sword, but A.X. jumped up to avoid the hit.

"I need to go and do something!" Sapphire yelled. She sprinted over to the battle with A.X. "Ice fortress!" She banged her staff on the ground and cracked formed in the ground to where A.X. was at.

A.X. didn't hear Sapphire and the others were taking that to an advantage. They surrounded A.X. in a triangle and readied their weapons, giving the allusion that they were going to attack. A.X. prepared to attack all three of them when they charged, but then sensed something crawling up his legs.

"Wha the- NO!" He yelled. Up to his waist, ice was stopping his movement.

The three then issued their final blow.

Ulrich ran up to A.X.-Crystal and bear hugged her. She was stuck in that spot.

Aelita hit A.X. with two energy orbs, Jeremy shot several lasers out of his guns, and William, along with Sapphire, delivered the most devastating blow. William sliced through A.X with his sword and Sapphire beat A.X. with her staff, at the same time.

A.X. disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. A.X.-Crystal fainted at the loss of its master.

The blue orb, Crystal floated back into her own body.  
"Wow that worked." Crystal said while slowly getting up and rubbing her face to make sure she was in her own body.

-somewhere in the digital sea-  
"falure. no matter. the virus is still in her. ill just wait for it to grow. i can't let her destroy me. her power will be mine!"

* * *

burgessa- ok another rare bottom authors note. the power A.X. was talking about will come in next chapter. c ya then!


	19. the power and 6 new sectors

chapter 18 the power and 6 new sectors.

burgessa-hello!!  
goth-odd- go eevee!  
burgessa- go empoleon!  
pokemon battle  
kioshie- whats with them  
kasi karra- i think they are having a pokemon battle.  
linkmasta-disclaimer we do not own code lyoko. we do own A.X.,  
burgessa- crystal, sapphire, the power(c this chap), the poem on the back of crystal's lyoko card)  
kioshie- ocean sector(c this chap), flame sector, garden sector,  
kasi karra- wind sector, light sector,and dark sector.  
goth-odd- enjoy!

* * *

after the anti-virus was giving everything went back to normal. sapphire got herself enrolled in kadic.  
"students. we have another new student. crystal's twin sister has enrolled here." mr.delmas said.  
"hello I'm sapphire, crystal's twin and aelita's step sister. i know she told you that she was aelita's sister, but were really step sisters."

then there was another A.X. attack.

odd and crystal were the only ones left on lyoddstal. they were facing krabes. but every time they destroyed one, more came. crystal was knocked out. suddenly a bright light came from her and filled the desert sector. when it was gone the sector was all on fire. even odd and crystals bodies were on fire but the flames did no harm to their person. the monsters were gone and crystal woke up.  
"what happened?" she asked.  
"i don't know what you did crystal but all the sectors have changed. the desert sector is know the flame sector, ice sector is ocean sector, forest sector is garden sector, mountain sector is wind sector, sector 5 is dark sector and sector 6 is light sector." jeremy said looking at the holomap" and it looks like depending on the sector your in, your form changes. which explains why you two are on fire like the rest of the sector."  
"lets get to the tower. then we can explore the new sectors." odd said.  
the two dashed into the tower.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE  
LYODDSTAL

crystal and odd then left for other sectors.

the ocean sector was just like its name. one big ocean. odd and crystal's legs turned into tails which was funny cause odd still had the cat tail with the fish tail. the body suits were gone. crystal had a blue top, a blue fish tail, and her staff. odd had just a purple fish tail, his paws, and his cat tail.

in the garden sector was full of all kinds of plants. odd and crystal's forms changed a little. they both had leaves in their hair and on their suits and flower buds.

the wind sector had no land. just a sky with a strong wind. odd and crystal and grown wings to get around.

the dark sector was like being in sector 5 at night. Pitch black, with little warning of approaching edges. crystal used her staff as a flashlight. their forms were practically no different, except crystal glowed dark blue and odd dark purple.

the light sector looked just like the dark sector but it was bright and white. odd glowed a bright purple and crystal a bright blue. gold and silver laid about. odd reached and touched one. "ow" he yelled.  
"i think that stuffs deadly. too much of it and instead of being devirtualized we get deleted. Think of the digital sea, only gold and silver." crystal said examining it carefully.  
"Mental note. Stay away from that stuff." Odd complained.  
"Guys come back! Franz sent us something!" They heard Jeremy yell.  
They came back to Earth as soon as they could.  
Crystal opened the e-mail and read it out loud.

'You found you're special power. Be careful with it as you saw what it did. You have only awakened that power once before. When you first went to Lyoko. You were frightened and fell unconscious. I ran a program to try and help you, but this light came and made Lyoko appear more welcoming to you all by itself. Lyoko was never the same since then. It can destroy Lyoddstal, and A.X. Look at the back of your profile card. There should be something there that will help you.  
Franz'

"Ok. I'm gonna go into my profile card now." Crystal said. She brought out her profile and hit the button that said 'view'. She clicked on the card and it flipped to show the back. Crystal read aloud the message.  
_"elemental powers combine  
a force unseen across the skies  
bring a power that is clear  
and help defeat an enemy near.  
water, fire, earth, air,  
light and dark are one big pair  
with true love by the powers side saw they conquer all  
for their power together will stand real strong._  
Hmm. Sounds like a riddle."  
"A really complicated riddle." Odd said as he to looked at the back.  
"I can't remember what it means. It sounds familiar." Sapphire blurted out.  
"Really?!" Crystal asked astonished.  
"Yeah, but I can't remember. I was too little when I learned it…" Sapphire said disappointingly.  
"oh well. but what does it mean by true love?" odd asked.  
"I'll work on it in my dorm. for now lets get back to school before Jim starts telling us how he used to be in so and so then when we ask he says 'I'd rather not talk about it' then yells at us to get to our rooms" crystal said dully, with her voice getting deeper when saying the quotes from Jim.

crystal worked though the night. sapphire barely got any sleep, because she kept getting woke up by the constant beeping of crystal's laptop(sapphire being crystal's twin, shares a room with crystal.)  
by lunch time, sapphire and crystal were asleep on their trays.  
"well i know crystal didn't get any sleep but why is sapphire asleep too?" william asked. 'Although I don't mind. She looks like an angel' He thought.  
"I'm guessing her laptop kept sapphire up." ulrich replied.  
Sapphire was dreaming. "Oh William. Your so cute!"  
then as if on cue, crystal and odd shot up.  
"activated tower." they whispered. the gang got up and left for the factory.  
They stepped out of the lunchroom and stooped when they felt something hard on their head.  
"What is that?!" Crystal yelled.  
Rain started pouring down, the gang couldn't see a thing.  
"I can't see!" Odd yelled to the others.  
It was pounding down so hard that they couldn't hear him.  
"WHAT?!" Sapphire asked.  
"I said-"  
There was a flash of light. BANG!!  
"LIGHTNING!" Sapphire screamed so loud that everyone could hear. "FACTORY!"  
The gang ran blind to the factory. Lightning touched ground, not even feet from where they were standing. When they stepped inside the safety of the factory, everyone was dripping wet. They slowly made their way down the ropes to the elevator and went down.

in the ocean sector, everyone virtualized. ulrich had a yellow tail and the backpack he carries his swords in. william had his sword and a navy-blue tail. yumi had a green top and green tail plus her fan bag. aelita had a pink top and pink tail. sapphire a light blue top and light blue tail.  
'wow she looks amazing!' William thought as he stared at sapphire.  
"Something wrong William?" Sapphire asked.  
"Well I uh… nothing."  
"Let's get to the tower!" Crystal yelled with a flick of her tail. She bolted forward in the water.  
Everyone else, with a similar flick, bolted forward also.  
Something whizzed by their ears.  
"Krabes!" Odd yelled.  
"How many?" Ulrich wondered out loud.  
"50 exactly." Came a shaky voice from above. "And you may want to hurry up! Lightning is striking the factory and it, along with me, are getting fried!"  
"Ok ok. Let's just kill them now. See? The tower is in sight." William stated.  
Everyone swam downward and attacked. Ulrich got out his sword and swam through the water and stroke. William did the same.  
"The water makes us move slower than usual!" Ulrich yelled back.  
Yumi threw her fans. One Krabe had enough time to move out of the way of the attack. The other, not so lucky.  
"They affect my fans too!" She yelled.  
Three shots whizzed through the water. Sapphire wasn't fast enough, neither was Crystal. They got hit. The Krabe then aimed at Crystal and fired a couple more.  
"Ow! Arg!" Crystal glowed a little and her eyes got brighter. "Take that!" She waved her staff and leaves, ignoring the water affect, cut through the water at light speed and wiped out half of the Krabes. "AND THIS!" Water whirled around the remaining Krabes. They bashed into rocks and each other until they devirtualized. Crystal swam to the tower with Odd.

They entered the tower and immediately got their legs back. They floated to the top.

CRYSTAL ODD

The supercomputer was flickering. The lightning was overloading the circuits. Jeremy was ignoring the shocks and quickly programmed a return trip.

CODE

The screen started shivering.

LYODDSTAL

_"Return to the Past now!"_


	20. the power under AX?

chapter 19. the power under A.X.!?

burgessa-hello!!  
dark ulrich- yahhhhhhh! attacks burgessa  
kioshie- what happened to ulrich?  
kasi karra- blame demongirl99. she created it.  
linkmasta- hey dark ulrich!  
dark ulrich- what? im busy.  
linkmasta- attack goth-odd. shes got a gun that can delete you!  
dark ulrich attacks goth-odd  
goth-odd- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
burgessa- thanks. 1 hes off me and 2 goth-odd isn't gonna bother us for awhile.  
kioshie- disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
kasi karra- we do own A.X., sapphire, crystal, the power,  
linkmasta- ocean sector, flame sector, garden sector,  
burgessa- wind sector, light sector, dark sector.  
goth-odd- enjoy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

it was lunch time. everyone but crystal was there.  
"sapphire wheres your dorky sister?" sissi asked coming by.  
"sissi can you hold this for a sec?" ulrich asked handing her a peice of pie.  
"sure ulrich"  
ulrich grabed another peice of pie and threw it at jim.  
"who did this?" jim asked as he scaned the lunchroom. he saw sissi with pie in her hand. "sissi you as the princpel's daughter should know better! lets see what your father has to say about this." he said taking her out of the room.  
"where is crystal anyways?" aelita asked.  
"she said she was going to our room to get her extra laptop batterie and put her other one in the charger" sapphire said.  
odd sat there with his eyes closed. then he opened them and asked "jeremy can i see your laptop for a sec?"  
"uh sure" jeremy said handing odd his laptop.  
odd typed away, pulling up a map of lyoddstal's dark sector. "found her!"  
"how did you know where she was?" william asked.  
"im not shore. i just was thinking where was she and then it came to me. i think its cause we're linked through lyoddstal."  
beep beep  
"what? A.X. just showed up in the dark sector." jeremy exclaimed.  
"lets go" yumi said.

on lyoddstal everyone virtulized.  
crystal was a few yards away training.  
"crystal are you ok?" odd asked runing up to her.  
"yeah why?" she asked turning around. her eyes glowing.  
"A.X. is here."  
"ive been here awhile practiceing my power and he hasn't attacked."  
"thats funny. it says hes right there." jeremy said.  
with that everyone looked around and saw nothing. crystal closed her eyes and used her lyoddstal powers to serch the area.  
"jer you shore that things right?" she asked.  
"im not shore anymore." he said.  
suddenly crystal collapesed.  
"crystal!" odd yelled running to her.  
he helped her up and gasped. her eyes were flickering between her pupils and A.X.'s.  
"its the virus!" odd yelled, "it must not have been destroyed!"  
"this is bad. if A.X. gets her power then he can escape the supercomputer and take over the real world!" sapphire yelled. everyone stared at her. "yes yes its me. crystal told me this" (yep sapphire has a brain like odd's. well hes smarter now so she has a brain like his old one. being linked to crystal pays off for him)  
A.X.-crystal attacked, devertulizing everyone except odd who dodged the attack.  
"light barrer!" A.X.-crystal yelled createing a shield of light. " roaring tordnado!" a powerful tornado appeared blowing around. odd melded with lyoddstal and escaped the attack.

back on earth sapphire was trying to stuff jeremy into a scanner.  
"come on scardy cat. odd can't save my sister by himself!" she said.  
"no way! im not going!" he yelled.  
"ok then," she said backing off. she walked over to aelita and whispered somthing in her ear.  
aelita then walked over to jeremy and kissed him on the cheek. jeremy stood there frozen.  
"come on lover boy, into the scanner you go!" sapphire said picking him up and shoving him in the scanner. "ok yumi! send him!"  
yumi pushed enter and jeremy fell onto the terrain.  
"hey thats not fair! you used aelita against me!" he complained.  
"yep!" sapphire said with a stupid grin on her face that jeremy couldn't see.  
"God why and how did I get into this stupid mess. I just had to freeze. I just had ta virtua- holy crap!" He yelled as he bolted away from an attack. "Agh get me outta here!"  
"Your supposed to attack and not scream!" Sapphire yelled.  
"I'd like to see you do this with no experience!" He yelled back while fumbling with his gun. "Odd?! Help."  
"Wow! You came to help Einstein!" Odd yelled back.  
"Not came, forced. But I need help, like, now!" Jeremy yelled frustrated.  
In fact he really did need help. A.X.-Crystal was approaching them at an alarmingly fast rate.  
Some stray test shots blasted out of his gun. They were easily deflected by A.X.-Crystal's staff.  
"Oh come on." He then complained.  
suddenly A.X. crystal paused.  
"your lucky. you get to live today. next time you won't be so lucky." she said disappering into smoke.

back at school odd went to crystal's room and sat down on her bed with her clone following.  
"hey can i sleep in your room tonight? i think odd's gonna be there awhile." sapphire asked aelita.  
"what about jim?" yumi asked.  
"everyone knows me and aelita are auppost to be step sisters im changing it since odd and crystal are dating. it would be weird to date your half cousin so its ok to sleep with her." sapphire said.  
"well then ok." aelita replied.

crystal's laptop beeped. odd opened it up to find a recorded message file titled To Odd.  
"odd if your listioning to this then ive probly under A.X.'s control. i knew the virus was still in me. i didn't want you to worry though. i knew this would happen sooner or later. ill be fighting on the other side!-crystal"  
odd then started crying.  
"Oh Odd…" Aelita began after reading the message to herself.  
"What's going on?" Sapphire asked, having not read the message.  
Aelita hinted at the message with a jerk of her head in the direction of the laptop. Once Sapphire read the message she gasped.  
"She didn't even tell me!" Sapphire yelled astonished.  
"I should have known about it!" Odd blamed himself and then threw himself down on the bed crying even harder.


	21. new warrior

chapter 20 new warrior  
burgessa-hello!! and welcome codelyokowerewolfs!!  
codelyokowerewolfs-hi!  
kioshie- our staff family just keeps getting bigger!  
goth-odd-same with the gangs!  
Kasi Karra - is that a good thing? by the way that's a rhetorical question.  
burgessa-thats right! codelyokowerewolfs oc is in the story now so welcome olivia!  
olivia-hey!  
linkmasta-olivia looks just like codelyokowerewolf's olivia. but her part in the story makes her different.  
kasi karra-disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
kioshie- we do own crystal, sapphire, olivia, A.X.,  
linkmasta- ocean, flame, garden, wind,  
codelyokowerewolfs-light, and dark sectors.  
all-enjoy!!

* * *

-Somewhere in the digital sea-

"Everything is set master." A.X.-crystal said almost mechanically.  
"Good," A.X. said flipping switchs.

A.X.-crystal layed down on a table. Across from her was another table with a polymophic clone girl laying on it. A.X. tranfered the virus into it and started to drain the power from Crystal and place it in his new polymorfic clone. the clone was different from other clones, having a solid body. The clone was a girl with black hair that went below her shoulders and she had yellow ears on top of herhead with spots on them and a spotted tail. She had cheetah claws for hands that extended and her yellow pants and shirt were spotted to match her ears and tail. Her top had a sort of explosion pic on the chest and the A.X. symbol at the stomach. her shoes looked like paws and she could grow wings on her back.  
"Now I will have my queen!" A.X. yelled as the power finished draining from Crystal.  
Crystal fainted and the polymorph awoke.  
"Now  
rise Olivia," A.X. commanded.  
The clone rose from the table and bowed. "Your wish is my command, Master?" she asked.  
"Dispose of Crystal."  
The clone picked up Crystal. The clone's eyes opened wider as it saw something. "No!" she screamed and then she ran out of the room.  
"Get her!"  
Olivia ran to the edge of A.X.'s layer, and then disappeared. She devirtualized Crystal with a swing of her sword. Then she devirtulized herself. Once Olivia appeared out of the scanner, she dragged Crystal to the elevator. She picked Crystal up and ran to the school. Making sure the coast was clear, Olivia ran to Crystal's door. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but something inside her was telling her the way.

Odd had been planning to sit on Crystal's bed and cry everyday for his lost grilfriend for the rest of his life, but he stopped when he saw Crystal's real body in the arms of a girl with long black hair. Some how he knew that it was her real body. He didn't care who the other girl was, just as long as Crystal was here, safe. He moved off of the bed, so Olivia could place Crystal there. Olivia gently lay the girl's body on the bed.

Odd turned and looked at Olivia with a glance of curiosity. He arced eyebrow  
and finally sucked up the courage to ask.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am not sure, but I was created by your enemy…" Olivia said turning to look Odd in the eye. Odd started to back away. "But I have no intention of being evil, or killing you. I can't stand A.X.. I don't know why. Somthing told me to save her and get away from him."

Odd wiped the half dry tears off of his face and then rubbed his eyes. "Oh good. Well I better find the group and tell them the good news!"

Odd led Olivia to the group. The group stood outside in the courtyard.  
"Who's this?" Ulrich asked.  
"I saved Crystal from A.X." Olivia said to an alarmed group.  
"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?!" Everyone stuttered out at the same time.  
"I was created by A.X. and"  
"Wha?!" William yelled. He got into a fight stance that was quickly matched by Ulrich and Sapphire, though she looked more like a ninja the way she was prepared to attack.  
"How could you be playing around with a creation of A.X.?! She could kill you in a split second!"  
"She saved Crystal! And she rebelled against A.X.!" Odd argued.  
Some kids passing by stopped to look at him.  
"Uh… Video game, we're deciding if her character is a friend or foe."  
The kids turned their attention back to what they were originally doing.  
"Still Odd!" Aelita hissed."I have no intention of hurting you. It's A.X. that I want to see defeated. Like I told Odd, something just tells me not to listen to him." Olivia tried.  
"What should we do?" Aelita asked.  
"We could always scan her and check," Jeremy said. Check what?jeremy can scan her and see if A.X. has control and is the one telling them that stuff to earn their trust.

"Me take liberty of escorting her and makes sure she do no funny things!!" Sapphire volenteered.  
"I'll get Crystal. She needs to be scanned too," Odd said running back to the dorms.

-Factory-  
Crystal and Olivia were scanned.

"Good news," Jeremy said. "One Olivia isn't evil and two the virus  
that was in Crystal is gone. but strangely there's something weird going on."  
"What?" Ulrich asked.  
"Well one A.X. drained the power from crystal, which is why she's unconcious and two olivia has the DNA of A.X."  
"Einstein that's a given!" Sapphire snapped.  
"and Crystal's DNA," Jeremy finished.  
"So what? Olivia is A.X. and Crystal's daughter?!" odd asked shocked by the news.

burgessa-oooooo cliffe!


	22. surprise shock

-1chapter 21 surprise shock

burgessa-hello!!  
kioshie- whyed you have to pair crystal and A.X.?  
burgessa- i didn't! its just olivia was created by A.X. so she has his dna, but crystal's power is in her so she has her dna too.  
kasi karra- still a weird thought  
linkmasta- but good too goth-odd's leaveing us alone camera points to goth-odd on floor in shock  
codelyokowerewolfs- yeah but shes in shock.  
burgessa- we do not own code lyoko  
kioshie-we do own crystal, sapphire,  
codelyokowerewolfs-olivia, A.X.,  
kasi karra-ocean, flame,  
goth-odd-still in shockgarden, wind,  
linkmasta- light and dark sectors.  
all- enjoy!!

* * *

"you mean olivia is A.X. and crystal's daughter?!" odd said shocked.  
"well yes i guess," jeremy said also shocked.

odd fainted. olivia rushed over and fanned him. everyone else stood there wide eyed. suddenly olivia's eyes started glowing blue and she looked around. odd woke up and stared at olivia who looked confused. "somthing wrong olivia?" he asked.  
with that olivia slapped him. "olivia?! what you don't recognize your own girlfriend!" she said.  
"crystal?!" odd said.  
"of course it's me. who else would i be? einstein?"  
"uh crystal," he said pointing to her body.  
"what is going on?" she said a little freaked.  
"Um well. Turns out, you're in Olivia's body…. You happen to be her mother because she has your power. A.X. happens to be the father…." Odd tried explaining to a freaked out Crystal. Once it reached the last part, she freaked.  
"I, what, do, I uh, err, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. okay . . . I'm calm . . . that's a little hard to take in . . ." crystal said freaking out before calming down.  
"but that explains one thing. olivia said she couldn't stand A.X. but didn't know why. it must be because your mind is inside her also." aelita said.  
crystal walked over to the supercomputer and went to type but was shocked and was sent flying into a wall.  
"i forgot about the supercomputer defence system i programed" she said." it protects against anything with A.X. data . . ." she managed to get out before passing out.  
"crystal!" odd ran over to her.  
she woke up. "what happend? one minute i was fanning odd and now hes holding me!"  
"i guess crystal lost control after that shock. i wonder what she was gonna do?" odd said helping olivia up.  
"well we'll have to wait til she's back," jeremy said typing on the supercomputer. "olivia will have to stay here. all of the the programs are locked by 20 passwords except virtulazation, materialization, return to the past, and the clone programs. it would take forever to unlock them so i can't forge a birth certificate for olivia."  
"Alright. So I'll have to lay low." Olivia said, attempting to stand up.  
"Maybe stay at the factory?" Yumi suggested.  
"Sure, I'll try."  
"Odd's gonna have to cut back on leftovers…" Ulrich said with a wicked smile.  
"And what does that mean?" Odd asked.  
"What ever leftovers are for Olivia." Ulrich answered back with a bigger smile.  
"Oh dang…"  
"Haha!" Olivia laughed. "I don't mean to be a burden…"  
"You're not a burden!!" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time.


	23. she's back in a way but gone again

chapter 22 shes back (in a way) but gone again

burgessa- ok thats the shortest writer's block ive ever seen.  
kasi karra- well i got you out of it  
linkmasta-we do not own code lyoko  
kioshie- we do own crystal, A.X.,  
goth-odd- olivia, sapphire and lyoddstal  
codelyokowerewolfs- you're suppose to say the sectors.  
goth-odd- this is shorter. plus we never did mention lyoddstal  
burgessa- she right stares at a bag of skittles. grabs them and eats the entire bag candy!  
kioshie and kasi karra- run for the hills!!

linkmasta, and goth-odd- over there! points to a table  
codelyokowerewolfs- why?  
kioshie- she get crazy when she has candy!  
all hide under table  
burgessa-running around CANDY!!  
all(minus burgessa)-enjoy while we wait for her to settle down!  
burgessa- CANDY!! runs into wall

* * *

2 weeks went by and no contact from crystal. jeremy worked nights on finding a way to put her back in her body. Everyone was in the factory. olivia was eating what used to be called odd's seconds. odd and the crystal clone were tossing a ball around, jeremy and aelita were at the supercomputer working. sapphire was teaching yumi and ulrich some of her spy moves, which ulrich had a hard time not used to this kind of flips.

"well i got some good news" jeremy said, "i created new vehicles. the overrocket for sapphire, which is a triangle shaped overboard but has turbo rokets on it."  
"you know me so well!" sapphire exclaimed hugging jeremy.  
"ok... theres also overskates for william, which i just added onto your boots, the overcycle for olivia, which is just a motercycle that can fly."  
"also we know how to get crystal back in her body." aelita added.

"well lets do it already!" odd said. the crystal clone, not caring about what was going on, threw the ball at odd. Everyone laughed as they heard the loud smack as Odd got hit in the head.

odd placed crystal's body in one scanner and olivia got in another. jeremy virtulized olivia in the light sector.

"why did you virtulized her?" ulrich asked  
"well remember when kiwi and odd merged? well when i devirtulize her, I'm going to seprate her and crystal. so olivia will appear in a scanner, while crystal appears in the scanner odd put her body in." jeremy said starting the process.

a few minutes later odd yelled up.  
"hey jer you messed up!!"  
"what's wrong" jeremy yelled back.  
a second later odd came up in the elevator holding crystal's body in his arms and a blue orb followed him.  
"crystal came out in the wrong scanner" odd said placing her body in the corner. crystal flew over to jer and buzzed around him mad.  
"Uh. Wasn't expecting that…. Anyone have any ideas?" Jer said with a nervous laugh.  
"Nope. but you may want to fix this now." Odd said. The blue orb whizzed even faster around everyone's heads.  
"Can you virtualize an orb? Or would it not work without a body?" Aelita asked.  
"I don't know. You could try." Yumi said.  
"What if- no that wouldn't work- Wait wha- no that wouldn't work either….- What if, you put Crystal's body in a scanner… And then the blue orb…" Jer began, more thinking out loud.  
"Then virtualize them together in the same scanner! They should end up fused together and problem solved!" Aelita finished.  
"Ok. That works. Let's try it." Odd said. Odd went down the elevator and put Crystal's body in a scanner. The blue orb floated into the scanner and hovered, buzzing quietly.

seconds later crystal was virtulized.  
"hey crystal you ok?" jer asked. all he got waas a buzzing sound in return.  
"send me I'll check it out" odd said stepping into a scanner.

a minute later.  
"it didn't work!!" odd said.  
"it's as if somthing was blocking crystal's body." aelita said.

"odd, run the scorpion just showed up!" jer yelled. but it was too late.  
the scorpion had gotten to them and devirtulized crystal's body. but her body didn't appear in a scanner, it was gone. the scorpion afired a laser t the blue orb and it exploded into millions of tiny blue squares of data that fell into the ground. All of Lyoddstal seemed to pulse as the pain and new data corsed through it. It pulsed as it's usual brightening blue terrain turned pale blue. the purple terrain was almost the same, but no longer as bright as before.  
olivia laughed evily as the others looked into her eyes seeing A.X. with crystal gone he had gained control over her.


	24. forgot all

chapter 23 forgot all

burgessa-zzzzzzzzzzzz  
kioshie- hey burgessa wake up!  
burgessa-zzzzzzzzzzz  
kasi karra-i think she had to deal with crystal and odd in her bed again.  
all-ewwwwwwwwwwwww!  
goth-odd- that explains why she was on the computer all night playing pogo cutthroat pool.  
linkmasta- we do not own code lyoko.  
codelyokowerewolfs-we do own crystal, sapphire,  
burgessa- half asleep A.X., olivia, and lyoddstal. goes back to sleep  
all minus burgessa- enjoy!  
burgessa-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

odd stood there shocked. tears started to run down his face. he got on his knees and let them fall as he stared at one little square of data from crystal. A tear fell onto the tiny square and it began to glow. odd stood up and suddenly dozens of data squares floated over and formed together, coming into the form of crystal. odd watched as a smile came onto his face. crystal was laying on the ground unconscious. odd sat down beside her and just held her in his arms.

back in the factory things were heating up with olivia. sapphire, Ulrich and Yumi were doing their best to hold olivia back. olivia threw them back and they hit the wall. Everyone was on the floor sprawled out and unconcious. the crystal clone was a close match to olivia, but she was deleted as olivia had gottin to the super computer. Somehow olivia bypassed the security system and st arted a virtulation process. She turned and left for the scanner. "Soon my master . . . Soon," she said to no one in particular as she entered the scanner and the doors closed.

The scanners were going crazy once Olivia disappeared.  
"What happened?" Ulrich moaned, stirring himself awake with a shake of t he head. "I felt like I was hit by a truck….."  
"You were and her name is Olivia!" A voice, Odd, came from the computer.  
"Hey Samurai is up!" Sapphire yelled.  
"Well…" Aelita started.  
"Are we going to go and help?!" Yumi asked.  
"We can't." Jeremy said.  
"And why not?" Yumi and Ulrich asked.  
"That's easy sillies!" Sapphire said cheerfully. Then her voice actually changed slightly more serious, but not by much. "Olivia…."  
"What did she do?" Odd asked in the computer. Then walking over to the unconscious Crystal.  
"She messed with the scanners! They're useless!" Jeremy yelled.  
"Define useless." Ulrich said.  
"Odd and Crystal can't get back to Earth, and we can't go to Lyoddstal." Aelita answered.  
"Hello." Olivia said to Odd.  
"Olivia!"  
Olivia charged at Crystal, but Odd tackled her to the ground.  
"CRYSTAL! WAKE UP!!" Odd yelled through punches and dodges.  
"Uh…. Whoa! Where am I?," Crystal moaned sitting up slowly. "Who are you?! AND WHY IS SHE ATTACKING YOU?!" Crystal yelled the fury clear in her eyes.  
"Oh no…" Odd mumbled as he shot some laser arrows. One hit an aggravated Olivia. "GO BACK TO YOUR MASTER!"  
Olivia let out a spine chilling scream before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.


	25. burn baby burn

chapter 24 burn baby burn!

burgessa-hello! welcome to cow party show!! has black rings around eyes  
kioshie- wow…………….  
kasi karra- i think she hasn't been getting much sleep lately  
burgessa-pickled cows! falls asleep  
goth-odd-we dont own code lyoko  
linkmasta-we do own crystal, sapphire, A.X,  
codelyokowerewolfs-olivia and lyoddstal.  
all-enjoy

* * *

after olivia disappeared into the shadows,odd helped crystal up.  
"are you ok?" odd asked her.  
Crystal pulled away. "Yeah." She said hastily. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Odd. Don't you remember me?" Odd asked, getting worried with every word.  
"No."  
"You don't remember your boyfriend?"  
"No. And you're starting to freak me out." Crystal turned to walk away.  
"No don't leave! You don't know where you're going!" Odd grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me! And I don't need to know where I'm going to get away from you! Weirdo!" Crystal said storming off.  
"Crystal..." Odd called watching her leave.

-in the digital sea-  
"i'm sorry master but i failed," olivia said .  
"it doesn't seem to matter. crystal can't remember anything so they can't deactivate my tower." A.X. said with an evil grin as a tower in the wind sector turned red.

-in a power plant near the factory-  
One of the workers continued his work humming to himself as he walked down a line of computers. He stopped to look at a screen with A.X.'s symbol on it. "What?" he asked himself. Suddenly the alarms started going off. The worker turned to see the whole plant going into critical. "NO! Emergency!" he called in fear as he turned and ran for the shut down lever at the end of the hall.  
Unfortunatly he never made it. The overload caused the place to explode and a fire to start. The fire rushed towards the factory hungrily eating all of the grass and bushes in its path . . .

-factory-  
"jeremy we've got a problem!" odd said.  
"what's wrong?"  
"well one, crystal just stormed off and she doesn't remember anything and two, A.X. just activated a tower"  
"odd try and get her, i'll find out what the attack is"  
"Roger" odd said running after crystal.  
"Guys, A.X. activated a tower. We need to find the attack." Jeremy told everyone.  
"Great. Does it have to be now that he activates a tower?" Ulrich gloomily mumbled, slowly getting up.  
They walked out of the factory.  
"I smell flamies." Sapphire said.  
"What?" Yumi exclaimed.  
"Get up higher!" Sapphire yelled. She started to climb up one of the support bems for the bridge. "See?!"  
"Oh my god!" William yelled.  
"FIRE!" Ulrich yelled even louder.  
everyone rushed back inside and told jeremy, who quickly pulled up a news channel on the supercomputer.  
"after a terrible electric blast, the local power plant exploded causing a wild fire that is heading in the direction of kadic academy. the cause for the electric blast is unknown at this time. firefighters are working hard to put out the fire but it keeps coming back stronger. residents are advised to leave the area immediately." the news woman said.

-lyoddstal-  
"crystal please come back!" odd yelled rushing after.  
"No!"  
"I can explain!"  
"I'll give you 1 minute. That's all"  
"Ok. We are inside a computer and you need to deactivate the tower to stop an attack on earth!"  
"Wait, We're not on Earth?!"  
"You wouldn't be wearing what you are right now, and you wouldn't have a weapon like that if we were on Earth! I WOULDN'T BE A PURPLE CAT!"  
"True. I thought you were a crazy lunatic that wanted to kill me!"  
"so you believe me?"  
"i guess. so where is this tower?" "follow me" odd said running towards a way tower. crystal followed.

-wind sector-  
the two exited the tower and Crystal looked around a little confused.  
"what's with the wings?"  
"how else would we get around?"  
"true" she said following odd who was heading for the red tower. to their suprise, 10 hornets were waiting for them."uh what do we do now?"  
"we fight of course" odd said shooting a few laser arrows destroying 2 hornets. crystal didnt know how to fight, but she tried hitting them with her staff. the first one she didn't hit hard enough to kill, but she did hit it hard enough to send it confusedly spirraling to its doom. she destroyed 2 more, but more hornets just appeared to replace them and kept coming.

-factory-  
back at earth things were heating up as the wildfire got to the outside of the factory. while jeremy was monitoring the battle on lyoddstal, the others found some fire extinguishers and were holding back the fire as best as they could, all except sapphi re and william who were staying with jeremy incase the fire got to close to the lab.  
"odd hurry up! things are heating up, literally!" jeremy said.  
"smarty do somthin! they needs help!!" sapphire said.  
"theres nothing i can do. only crystal or franz could fix this."

(A/N-the following is rated lol, laughing out loud. this next part contains some funny stuff involving pain. read only if you have a sense of humor! burgessa-i just needed to do somthin like that. ok enough talk, back to the story!!)

"DO SOMTHING SMARTY!! MY SIS IS IN THERE,CANT REMEMBER A THING, AND THEY'RE OUT NUMBERED!!" sapphire yelled, slapping jeremy.  
"sapp...hire...!" jeremy said.  
"sapph stop he can't do anything!" william said grabbing her hand as she raised it to slap Jeremy again. sapphire stared at his hand holding hers.  
the others began to file into the room quickly. Their bodies were covered with burn marks. Everyone was here . . . except Aelita.  
"ow...aelita's stuck at the entrance. ow..." ulrich said.  
"We'll get her. Won't we Sapphire?" William said.  
"Yeah I guess " Sapphire said stubbornly.  
The two went up to the entrance, only to be stopped by flames. They picked up two fire extinguishers and trudged on.  
"Someone HELP !" Aelita called out as loudly as she could, but her throat was getting swollen from inhaling to much of the smoke and her call was barely louder then her speaking voice. Tears streamed down her face as her raw throat screamed in pain at being used.  
"We're here Aelita!" William called catching a glimpse of pink. Flames blocked their path shortly.  
CRACK!  
A burnt up pillar collapsed right in front of them.  
"AGH!" Sapphire screeched.  
"It's ok. I'm here with you…" William tried to calm her down.  
"thanks..."  
"there's a pillar stuck on my legs!" aelita said.  
william held up the burning pillar as the flames attacked his arms and legs. Sapphire jumped in and half pulled, half carried Aelita out of the pillar's way. William let the pillar fall with a loud thump.

-lyoddstal-  
"lets just go straight for the tower!" crystal said, heading for the tower.  
"thats a good idea" odd said following her.

-factory-  
another pillar started to fall. sapphire pushed aelita in to the elevator as it fell on her.  
"sapph!" william cried rushing over to her. he tryed to pull the piller off but it was too heavy.(yes this is a kinda rip off of the episode cold war) "please dont die on me!" he said crying.

-lyoddstal-  
they both entered the tower with only minor damage.  
"now what?" crystal asked.  
"just do what i do" he said holding her hand as they started floating to the top.

-factory-  
"william..." sapphire struggled to say.  
"sapphire please don't die! i...i...i love you!" william said more tears forming as he took hold of her hand.  
"i...love you too blacky!" sapphire was barely able to whisper before passing out.  
"oh god" william pulled out his cell phone and called jeremy. "they in the tower yet?" he coughed through the thinkening smoke.  
"yes. give me a few seconds and i'll launch a return trip."  
"i don' think we have a few seconds jer." william said as he dropped his cell phone and passed out still holding Sapphire's hand.

-lyoddstal-  
the two were on the top platform. odd put his hand on the interface and crystal did the same.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE  
LYODDSTAL

the tower turned light blue.

"return to the past now!"


	26. XANA

chapter 25 X.A.N.A.

burgessa- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
kioshie- ok first shes tired and now this!  
kasi karra-pulls out bag of candy heres why.  
linkmasta-run!!  
goth-odd-ahhhhh! burgessa takles her ow ow!  
burgessa- chews goth-odd's head candy is brokin!

Goth-odd-IM NOT BROKIN!! AND I'M NOT CANDY!!  
codelyokowerewolfs- get off her! gets out bat  
burgessa- we no own code lyoko  
kioshie-we do own crystal  
kasi karra- A.X., sapphire,  
linkmasta- olivia,  
goth-odd-lyoddstal  
code lyokowerewolfs- and xana 2.0(aka the new xana)  
all-enjoy!!

* * *

william walked over to sapphire to make sure the return trip was in time.  
"sapph you okay?" he shook her and no response. "sapph!" still no response. "sapph!" william started crying.  
"blacky!" sapphire cried jumping up and kissing him.

"somebody mind telling me what's going on?" said a voice.  
"sis!!" sapphire yelled knocking Jeremy out of his chair as she jumped up and hugged the computer screen. "return trip give back u's memory!!"  
"what are you talking about? last thing i remember was being blasted by the scorpion."  
"well anyway's when olivia was virtualized after A.X. got control of her it bugged up the scanners. Do you know how to fix them?" jeremy asked.  
"well yeah" crystal said. "but i can't do it from here"  
there was a beep on the supercomputer and a message popped up from franz hopper.  
"looks like my father is watching us" aelita said.  
noises came from the scanner room.  
"what was that?" ulrich asked.  
"i don't know. we better check it out!" yumi said heading downstairs.

two scanners opened. crystal and odd lay dazed on the bottom.  
"ok give me a minute. i'm dizzy!" crystal said stumbling up.  
"make that two!" odd said, "that happened way too fast!"  
the third scanner opened and everyone turned  
to look. The smoke slowly cleared and an unconcious naked girl lay in the bottom of the scanner.  
"what the?" all the girls yelled. The girls quickly recovered from their shock and tackled the boys covering their eyes.  
"what's going on?" william asked trying to get out of Sapphire's iron grip.  
"u boys no need see this!" sapphire said taking william into the elevator, "me watch boys upstairs u girls take care of her!" Sapphire called nodding at the new girl as she grabbed Ulrich and dragged the two boys into the elevator. Crystal turned Odd around and shoved him towards the elevator. He fell into the elevator ungracefully as the doors closed. crystal, aelita and yumi walked over to the girl the curiousity plain on their faces.  
"sapph can you get me my bag?" crystal yelled.  
"come to ya in sec!" sapphire said. she grabbed crystal's bag, tossed it at the buttons in the elevator hitting the down one, and the elevator descended. crystal picked it up and pulled out a extra set of clothes and handed them to the girl as she sat up and looked at  
them through her big black eyes.

-upstairs-  
"come on sapph what's going on down there?" ulrich demanded.  
"boys no SEE!"she barked. odd, william and ulrich were in the corner freaked out from that. Jeremy shivered in his seat as he turned his attention back to the computer.  
"Aelita . . ." jeremy asked before he saw Sapphire's evil glare and her stomping towards him. "um. hehe never mind."  
"you got yourself one weird girlfriend will." odd said.  
"well there must be a good reason." william said.

-downstairs-  
the girl dressed. "what's your name?" aelita asked.  
"it's...it's...xana." the girl said.  
"XANA?!" yumi yelled.  
"and she's wearing my clothes!" crystal complained.  
"but wait franz sent me!" xana said.  
"wait we never read franz's message maybe it tells us why" yumi said.

the four girls went upstairs. crystal opened franz's message and read it out loud.  
'everyone, A.X. is getting far stronger. i'm sending you xana for help. there is nothing to worry about. she is completely good. the data combined with A.X. was a virus that corrupted xana in the early stage.'  
"i remember that virus. even though i was only seven at the time, we were monitoring xana's progress when a virus caused a corruption in her data turning her evil. but if that virus is in A.X. then she's back to normal." crystal said before continuing the message.  
'so you'll need her help and you probly found out that i was able to debug the scanners.-franz'  
"Virus? So that's what Xana looks like! Hmmm… I always thought she was a boy…." Odd said.  
"Odd! Shut up!" Crystal yelled at him. "you can't just assume something"  
"sorry"  
crystal and odd got that look again. they turned to each other and nodded before saying "activated tower!" and running to the elevator.


	27. BIG trouble on earth

burgessa- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
kioshie-she loved that cake  
kasi karra- the choclate one?  
goth-odd- with the choclate frosting?  
codelyokowerewolfs-and the mini choclate chips on top?  
kioshie- yep that one  
all- happy birthday burgessa!!**a/n this was written during my b-day**  
linkmasta- we do not own code lyoko,  
kioshie-we do own crystal, sapphire,  
codelyokowerewolfs- olivia ,A.X.,  
kasi karra- and lyoddstal.  
burgessa- enjoy de chapie!!

* * *

the gang got to the tower just as it deactivated itself.  
"what's going on?" aelita said.  
the gang could her a lot muffled of crashes and a few minor explosions in the background. It sounded like they were being projected through Jeremy's headpiece mic in the lab.  
"jer whats up?" crystal asked.  
"it was a trap! A.X. and olivia are on earth with a bunch of new monsters!! They're headed towards the school" jer said panicing.  
crystal turned and ran in the tower.  
"crystal!" odd yelled following her.  
crystal worked on the interface unlocking a program. she quickly activated it. sapphire, aelita, and yumi immediatly devirtulized, followed by william and ulrich, and then odd and crystal. On earth the scanners opened and everyone tumbled out. They looked at each other in shock as they noticed that they still had their lyoddstal forms and powers.  
"sis what goin on? we have our powers and outfits!" sapphire said.  
"well if A.X. is on earth and there's no tower to deactivate then we will just have to fight him." crystal said her spear appearing in her hand and an evil grin spreading across her face.

everyone other than jermey, who stayed in the lab after giving aelita his cell, and xana. rushed outside. destuction was everywhere in sight. crystal ran to the school, the others followed. after awhile mr. delmas saw them.  
"what are you students doing? you should be in the boiler room with the others! if you think you can beat that monser with costumes your just gonna get killed!!" he yelled. a megatank came over to the gang.  
"aqua pump!" crystal said swinging her staff. water fired at a fast speed destroying the megatank as it opened and prepared to fire. "mr.delmas, we have experience with A.X. just make sure everyone else is safe!" crystal commanded. Mr. delmas looked into each kid's determined eyes. With a small sigh and a shake of his head he quickly turned and ran into the school.

the gang soon found A.X.'s new monsters on the track.  
"we must be close it those stingmoths are here" odd said.  
"good name odd" ulrich said.  
crystal used her powers to scan them. "we have to damage all 4 A.X. symbols to defeat it. remeber there are no life points. so be careful!" she commanded taking off with a burst of speed at one of the stingmoths. Everyone nodded as they too took off and prepared to fight. The students watched from behind window blinds in the classrooms and few watched from the roof of the school.  
"they're so cool!" one student whispered almost afraid that the monster would here him.  
"they're amazing!!" whispered another


	28. olivia's back

burgessa- we do not own code lyoko. we do own crystal, A.X., sapphire, olivia, lyoddstal, and oddstal.  
rest of the staff- what about us?  
burgessa- im typing quick so be quiet!  
Linkmasta- WE DON'T HAVE TO!!  
burgessa- i said be quiet!!  
goth-odd- this short chapter!!  
burgessa- I SAID BE QUIET!!  
goth-odd- whatev!!  
burgessa-RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! takles goth-odd  
others- ...enjoy...

* * *

students watch the gang battle. some amazed by their powers, others by their fighting style, or just plain both.

"so you realized my plan...no matter, i can destroy you here!" A.X. said as he and olivia appeared in a big tower of black fire and smoke.  
"A.X.!" crystal said out of anger. Swinging her staff back she totally anihalated the stingmoth and took off with an enormous burst of speed at A.X. She screamed a battle cry as she attacked him, but her attack was blocked by Olivia. Olivia gave an evil smile as she shifted her weight and threw Crystal back.  
"crystal!" odd cried. As she flew back into his waiting arms. Both collapsed as Crystal's speed threw him back too. a bright light surrounded Crystal and Odd as their bodies came to a stop. Olivia cowered back as the light began to cause her pain.  
"ahhhhhhh!" she cried. As her grey outfit began to peel back and reveal her old outfit beneath. "what happened?" Olivia whispered weakly before she collapsed at A.X.'s feet.  
the light dimed and odd and crystal were gone. the only thing there was a stranger . .


	29. battle to the end

chapter 28 battle to the end

burgessa- we no own code lyoko. we do own crystal, sapphire, olivia, A.X. oddstal, lyoddstal and the stingmoth  
all-we no have turn! but...enjoy

* * *

"Whoa…" The figure stood slowly, trying to control its balance as it staggard and swayed from side to side before finally standing. The gang could only see the side of the figure. They saw blue hair with a purple diamond. The markings on her light blue pants were purple. They saw she had a tail like Odd's, only it was blue with purple markings. She had yellow shoes. She had a dark blue shirt with a light purple star. Her cat ears were purple and she had paws like Odd's too, but they were blue with purple markings to match the tail. She had the same purple markings on her face as Odd did.  
'Crystal?' Everyone thought. They saw her balance with the staff that looked familiar to Crystal's.  
"Where's Odd?!" Sapphire yelled.  
The person didn't answer. It shifted the staff from one hand to both hands and gave it a twirl. A three giant birds of dark blue and purple water shot from the staff. one hung back and two rushed at an amazed A.X.  
A.X. was thrown back a few feet as the first bird rammed into his chest. He quickly regained his composure and waved his hand causing the birds to dissolve. Liquid from the last two birds continued to fly and clung to his clothing. He didn't expect this tingling sensation. Laser arrows were hidden in the water and were now bashing against A.X. The last bird was also circling A.X.'s head firing more laser arrows. Little explosions of purple surrounded A.X.  
"Whoa…. Guys… That's not just Crystal…. That's Odd too…." Yumi said.  
"We're Oddstal!" She yelled. Her voice hinted slightly more to Odd's since Odd made up the name.  
"Something tells me that was Odd talking…." Ulrich mumbled.  
"Something tells me your right…." William said. He swung his giant sword side ways into the Stingmoth. Ulrich jumped up w ith both of his swords. Throwing one with deadly accuracy he hit another A.X. symbol before landing on the last symbol. "Impact," he called. Another Stingmoth exploded.  
"While he's distracted!" Oddstal yelled. Her voice a strange mixture of Odd's and Crystal's.  
Everyone attacked from every angle possible.  
Ulrich and William nodded to each other, a quiet agreement to a temporary ceasefire. Teamed up they raced towards another Stingmoths with the same strategy they had be fore: one swift blow for William and two swift blows for Ulrich. They had destroyed two more and were moving to a third when the Stingmoths got a little smarter.  
Aelita and Yumi threw fans and energy fields at them. Aelita tossed two, but only one made the mark. Yumi cursed under her breath as she had the same rotten luck. Aelita tried again. One of her energy fields took off and slammed into a different Stingmoth's symbol, narrowly avoiding Ulrich as it careen ed off course. Yumi charged the confused Stingmoth and knocked two more symbols as Aelita charged another attack. The Stingmoth noticing its danger took to the skies, but was unable to avoid the giant ball of energy that Aelita threw at it. Yumi caught her fans and landed on one foot. Pivoting on her toes she released her fans again and destroyed the first Stingmoth.  
Ulrich and William had gained a little damage as the Stingmoths got smarter, but they wer ab le to destroy another one by the time Aelita and Yumi were done with their two.  
Oddstal shot a leaf storm at A.X. to keep him distracted and then she moved it to destroy two more Stingmoths. The water bird did little Kamikazi dives launching more laser arrows in and around A.X. as the others were busy with their fights.  
"Fire blast!" The flames had a brilliant white core that slowly faded to a deadly blue and then into a bright purple. The flames erupted from the staff and Several Stingmoths caught fire. The Stingmoths let out metallic screams as the fire spread destroying the programing and circuits as it rushed to the A.X. symbols. The Stingmoths each let out a final screech as the three of them exploded.  
"BOOM EGGS!!" Sapphire yelled as 16 large egg shaped multicolored gernades appeared in the air above her head. They floated a few feet above the ground as they circled the smiling teenager. Sapphire laughed as she pointed at a Stingmoth and four gernades flew in its direction. The Stingmoth tried to escape, but it didn't make it. The huge explosion made a small shock wave cracking a few of the school windows. Students ducked as a few were pelted with glass shards.  
Sapphire saw a Stingmoth throw back Ulrich and shake William off after their attack. The stingmoth had a huge gash in its arm near inches from the symbol.  
"Boom eggs!!" Sapphire screamed with a mad smile as another gernade flew with the point of her finger. It hit its mark and the Stingmoth blew up. William and Ulrich tried to stay on their feet as another small shock wave rippled threw the air.  
"Oh god…. She has the grenades…" Ulrich mumbled.  
"They called boom eggs Samurai!" Sapphire yelled thinking about throwing one at him.  
"Well they are called Boom Eggs Ulrich…" William stated.  
"Shut up…"  
Oddstal trapped A.X. inside a fortress of rocks before turning to shoot a burray of laser arrows at the Stingmoths. The laser arrows weren't as effective, but another Stingmoth was destroyed. A.X. shot a beam of dark energy. It had little effect against the rock fortress, but it did destroy the bird.  
"Oh what happened?" Olivia asked.  
"No time now… Help us!" Oddstal yelled.  
Olivia brought out hers swords and started stabbing the Stingmoths. She had finally gotten tired after the second one destroyed. "Man these things are so fast…"  
"BOOM EGGS!"  
"Sapphire!" Oddstal yelled. Four explosions were heard, then an even bigger one as Sapphire let the rest of the gernades detonate on various Stingmoths. "Well…. She took care of another one…."  
"We took care of one too!" Aelita yelled.  
"Only five more guys!" Oddstal yelled. "Earthquake!" She yelled slamming her staff inches into the ground. The ground cracked and shook as boulders rose from the ground. Oddstal's hair wavered with power as she rose her staff and directed the rocks. The Stingmoths bumped into each other as they desperatly tried to dodg e the rocks and their inevitable doom. They didn't understand the growing shadow beneath them until it was too late. A GIANT boulder fell taking the rest of them out.

A.X. broke out of his fortress and surveyed the damage. Every warrior was staring at him triumphantly. Even the students were staring. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he cried the air around him rippling with dark power. Even the sky began to darken as stormclouds rolled in and thunder quaked. He roared in frusteration as he disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke. The smoke cloud grew sweeping threw the group and the school with such force that many of the warriors could barely stand.  
Then suddenly it was over and A.X. was gone.


	30. end of an era

chapter 29 end of an era

burgessa- i would just like to say thanks to all of my readers for reading this to the end. starts crying  
kioshie- this happens to be the last chapter of CODE:GARDIAN.  
kasi karra- a sequel has been planned though  
linkmasta- yep lets just say a new character comes in  
goth-odd- party time!  
codelyokowerewolfs- yeah this may be the last chapter of CODE:GARDIAN, but please look for CODE:CHARLOTTE, coming soon!  
all- we do not own code lyoko. we do own crystal, sapphire, olivia, A.X., lyoddstal and oddstal and Xana 2.0

* * *

The smoke cleared and the Lyoko warriors except Oddstal lay on the ground bowled over by the power of A.X. All the others had their normal school clothes on.  
Oddstal swayed a few steps holding her head. A light emitted from her heart and became a blinding flash. The light faded and Odd stood with his school clothes on while Crystal was still in her Lyoko form. The only difference was that Odd had a small tye dye blue and purple heart pendant on a gold chain around his neck. Crystal had a small purple heart with blue stripes on the edges on a matching gold chain around her neck. They swayed a few more steps before miraculously hitting heads and knocking each other out.  
"Is that it?" Yumi asked standing on slightly shaky legs before giving Aelita a hand up.  
"I guess," Ulrich said shaking his head. William gave Sapphire and Olivia a hand up.  
"Wow," was the quiet whisper that echoed threw the school grounds as some students watched from shattered windows or open doorways. A few were brave enough to come closer, but it was almost like there was a barrier 20 feet from the Lyoko Warriors.  
"They're so cool," "wow" "awesome" they all whispered to each other as if they were afraid of being heard.  
"I'll go get Jeremy to run a return trip," Yumi offered.  
"It won't help," Crystal said as she rubbed her sore head and slowly sat up. Sapphire offered Crystal a hand up and Aelita helped Odd sit up.  
"Why not?" Aelita asked.  
"A.X. messed something up. No one will forget what happened here today. The only thing that will change will be the property." Crystal said looking around to see hundreds of pairs of eyes on her and the others. With the wave of her hand she summoned her staff. The students gasped and took an involuntary step back. Crystal sighed and made the staff disappear and leaned on Sapphire. The crowd settled down and took another tenative step forward.  
"Is he gone?" Milly finally asked.  
Crystal nodded. "For now he is." Milly smiled and the tense air shattered. Whoops of laughter and cheers rang through the air.  
Television crews appeared and interviewed the students and teachers trying to understand the disaster, but none of the stories were very believable. All the students talked about giant monsters and warriors with cool powers, flashes of light, dark magic, and a huge battle. It was one of the biggest mysteries of town. Was it a big drug hallucination or a well thought of prank.  
The lyoko warriors story traveled quickly threw the students and teachers and they all had no choice, but to believe. As the story spread threw the town and then the countryside the story became less believeable and more of a child's tale, but the kids at Kadic know the truth.  
Many kids tried to join the Lyoko warriors, but all were politely turned down as they were less experienced in a battle of this scale and type.  
Jeremy and Xana launched a return trip and everything appeared to return to normal.  
Weeks passed and not much occurred. A few kids found the lab, but were unable to get in as Jeremy Xana, and Crystal put up new defenses and passwords.  
One bright Monday morning in Ms. Hertz class Crystal and Odd looked at each other the same look in their eyes.  
"Well?" Ms. Hertz asked. "Hurry and save the world!" she said with a laugh as Crystal and Odd jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the class. Half way down the hall they met up with Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita. Outside Jeremy, Olivia, Sapphire, and William were already waiting.  
"Let's go!" Crystal called with a smile as she led the group to the edge of the forest.

-at the factory-  
"Virtualization in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . . " Xana said.  
"no fair how she gets my job" jeremy complained.  
"lightin up. we need your help too!" aelita said.  
the lyoko warriors dashed for the tower


End file.
